Alexis Pond and the Doctor
by TheOncomingSunshine
Summary: Amy has a sister... how will this change things? Pairings- Amy/Rory and 11/OC, with a bit of Rory/OC and Amy/11... just to confuse you. Updates when possible. Part one of Alex's story.
1. Alex meets the Doctor

**A/N- Written in Alexis's Point of View. And I have added a few lines in there. Oh and also, you'll see a difference later on with romances… not saying who with yet nevertheless you'll notice.**

About Alexis- Alexis is Amelia's sister. They are both almost identical ages in height and age, only Amelia is a couple months older than Alexis. Alexis looks completely different to Amelia as she has brown, curly hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, nobody in her family knows why she looks that way as she resembles to nobody. Alexis's name shortened is Alex.

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own doctor who however I do own ALL my AU characters.**

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

"Hi." Amelia sighed as she entered my room, kneeling down at the opposite side of the bed to me.

"Hey." I sat in the same position as her and we both silently put our hands together, in a praying way, and closed our eyes.

"Who's starting this time?" Amelia whispered.

I knew what she meant… we had a routine we did every night, we prayed to Santa for help with the crack in my wall. The crack that everyone thought was a normal crack except me and Amelia because sometimes we both heard voices… And those voices were summoning US to help them. To find prisoner zero.

"I will… Dear Santa. Thank you for all the dolls and the pencils, and the fish." I opened my eyes and glanced to Amelia.

"It's Easter now, so we hope we're not waking you, but… honest it's an emergency." Amelia continued and we both glanced over to the wall, with the crack.

"There's… a crack in my wall." I kept staring at the crack

"Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but we know it's not because-"Amelia started

"Aunt Sharon is stupid." I cut in

"Alexis!" Amelia giggled, and then continued "We sometimes hear voices."

"So please, please could you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman. Or…" I was cut off by a weird sound and then a crash "Back in a moment."

Amelia and I both got up and darted to the window. There was some sort of police box on its side in OUR garden, where the shed once stud, I looked up toward the sky and grinned a little.

"Thank you, Santa." We rushed off to the garden.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

Me and Amelia both slowly walked out the door with our wellingtons on and a torch for each of us. As reached the police box, the doors opened and steam came pouring out. I turned to Amelia, who looked extremely stunned, but we both keep out ground as this might be the only chance we get that someone could fix the crack in my bedroom wall.

Suddenly, a hook flew out of the doors and catches itself onto a tree stump… A few seconds later there are two hands and then… a soaking wet and ragged man grinning madly at us. I think I must have been staring as I could feel my eyes burning.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had a craving before." The man pulled himself up and sat on the ledge of the police box, looking down into it.

"Woooah…! Look at that!" He added, making me wonder what was inside of the police box.

"…Are you okay?" Amelia asked, finally speaking up.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." He replied, and then I caught up on what he said… He had to climb from a library… so how could he be soaking wet.

"You're soaking wet." I stated

"I was in the swimming pool." He explained, so how could he climb up from the library then…

"You said you were in the library." Amelia sounded totally unimpressed. How could she be so unimpressed, this is the most exciting thing that has happened in Leadworth, ever.

"So is the swimming pool." He grinned, once again, at us.

"Are you a policeman?" I asked, just because I was curious.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" He inspected us closely, making me feel quite awkward.

I decided to change the subject then. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"Wha-cra-ah-ah-aargh-ha!" He shouted, in what must have been pain. Then he fell off his police box and onto the ground, I saw Amelia looking concerned in the corner of my eye.

"You alright, mister?" Amelia asked, as politely as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay… this is perfectly nor-" He stopped again, then jerked before becoming completely still… Or so I thought, he breathed out some golden dust and it floated up into the night sky. And I was sure I was staring again.

"Who are you?" I asked, expecting a weird answer or even a fake name.

The man held his hands out in front of him, they were glowing the same coloured energy as the dust that came out of his mouth only seconds ago. Although, for some totally baffling reason he looked gleeful. Strange man.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking," he paused and looked at us. "Does it scare you?"

"No. It just looks a bit weird." Amelia enlightened him

"No, no, no," He turned to me. "The crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes." Me and Amelia said in unison.

He grins yet again, the leapt to his feet so suddenly that me and Amelia took a few steps back, though I still wasn't fazed by this mad man. To me, he was the child and we were the adults and that was what I liked about him.

"Well then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He turned and started to walk right into the direction of a tree, when I was about to warn him, he kept walking and smacked right into the tree with a horrible smacking sound, looking slightly dazed. Me and Amelia both stud over him, eyebrows raised.

"You alright?" Amelia asked

"…Early days, yet. Steering's a bit off." He replied.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The Doctor was looking around the kitchen in our house vaguely. I wasn't sure if he was taking everything in or just trying to find something he would be able to name. Then I thought…

"If you're a doctor then why does your box say police?" I asked

Amelia gives the doctor an apple; he looked slightly affronted, then sniffed the apple, took a bite, chewed it at least twice and spits it out and never once taking his eyes off us. Amelia looked slightly taken aback as the apple piece flew past her; I looked up at him as he coughed slightly and held the apple up to us.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" He asked

"An apple." Amelia replied

"Apple's rubbish, I hate apple's." He told us.

"You said you loved them." I retorted

"No, no, no, I'll have yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite. Gimme yoghurt." He smiled.

Amelia ran to the fridge and got out the yoghurt. The doctor took it from her eagerly, ripped the lid off, drunk a bit before throwing it across the room. I felt disgusted by this man's behaviour and stared at him, whilst he had yoghurt on his face.

"I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff. With bits in!" He shouted

"You said it was your favourite." I said, now irritated.

"New mouth." He wiped his mouth with his hand, smearing the yoghurt round his face. "New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth; everything tastes WROOOOO-"he jerked once again, his hand flying to his forehead before he straightened up and recollected himself.

Getting a little fed up, I asked, "What is it? What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you two give me any decent food? She's Scottish, fry something." He said.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

Amelia turned the gas on as the doctor dried his hair with a towel we had let him borrow. She then put the bacon on the pan and he grinned at her.

"Bacon!"He took a mouthful and starts chewing before making, to what looked like, a disgusted face and spitting it out onto his hand. "Bacon. That's bacon," he looked at us seriously. "Are you trying to poison me?" I stared at him while Amelia started making beans.

"Ahh. You see? Beans." He put some in his mouth but they are quickly spat into the sink. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

"You are really fussy, you know that." I glared at the doctor as Amelia went to the bread cupboard

"You have attitude, do you know that?" The doctor replied angrily.

"It's been said." I shrugged and the doctor turned to Amelia who was making…

"Bread and butter," He smiled "Now you're talking." Amelia slid it along the table to him.

"And stay out!" I heard being shouted from the front of our house then a crash and a cat meowing. He then came back into the kitchen and started paced up and down the room.

"Are you always like this?"I asked him

"Always like what?" He seemed confused

"So unbelievably weird?" I turned to Amelia, who was looking in the fridge for him.

"Yes, and what about you?" I could feel his eyes on me even though I was looking at Amelia

"What about me?" I asked, now I was confused.

"You're confident and won't let yourself be talked down, are you always like this?" He put more emphasis on the 'you' as if it was the most important word in the sentence.

"Yes, she is." Amelia replied "Oh, and do you like carrots?"

The doctor stopped pacing and looked at Amelia. "Carrots? Are you insane? No, wait, hang on. I know what I need."

He heads to the freezer and started looked around. "I need... I need... I need... I. Need," _He pulled out two boxes which were…__ "_Fish fingers, and custard."

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

We were now all sitting at the table and thankfully the doctor hadn't spit his 'Fish custard' out yet. Amelia was eating out of a tub of ice cream, using the scoop while I had gotten yoghurt. We watched as he lifted the bowl of custard to his face and drank some, before putting the bowl down and left with a custard moustache. He wiped it with his arm.

"Funny." Amelia smiled

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What are your names?" He, finally, asked.

"I'm Alexis Pond and this is my sister Amelia Pond." I grinned

"Ooh, those are brilliant names. Amelia and Alexis Pond. Like names in a fairytale. So, are we in Scotland then?" He looked, once again around the room.

"No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish." Amelia sighed

"So what about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." He looked up and paused, as if listening for something, but then again he probably was.

"We don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." I felt the tears start to burn up in my eyes but quickly blinked them away.

"I don't even have an aunt." He grimaced

"You're lucky." Amelia declared

"I know," He paused "So you're Aunt. Where is she?"

"She's out." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to me, it was. She was ALWAYS out.

"And left you two all alone?!" He looked and sounded horrified.

"We're not scared." I replied, blatantly.

"Course you're not! You two aren't scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you two! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The doctor looked at us with worried eyes.

"What?" Me and Amelia asked in unison

"Must be a hell of a crack in your wall." The doctor said so fearfully, it made me shiver a bit.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

We all went into my room and almost immediately the doctor is investigating the crack in my bedroom wall. Me and Amelia both waiting in the doorway for the doctor to tell us something about the cracks.

"You've have some cowboys in here." He, almost, sounded impressed. "Not actual cowboys. Though that can happen."

"Alexis used to hate apples. Then our mum put faces on them." Amelia was holding an apple in her hand with a smiley face

"I…I don't remember that." I stuttered, in fact I could remember NOTHING about her

The doctor turned to us and Amelia came over to him and passed him the apple "You're crying." He stated.

I rubbed the tear off my face "It happens." I sighed, still thinking about things people have said around me that have caused me to cry. Most of them included my parents and it always made me wonder why.

The doctor paused a minute before turning to Amelia. "She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later." Then he turned back to the wall. "This wall's solid, and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing: Where's the draft coming from?" Me and Amelia kept quiet. Then he got a weird silver pen with a blue tip and waved it along the crack before closing his device back up. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Do you know what the crack is?" I turned to Amelia who just shrugged

"What?" I asked

"…It's a crack." He uttered. I looked at the crack intently and then the doctor pressed his face against it. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cos the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?" Amelia asked, probably just as confused as I was.

"Everywhere. In everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched... pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes - can you hear-?" The doctor started

"A voice. Yes." I cut in

Then the doctor darted over to my bedside table, picked up my drink of water, threw the water out without noticing and looked into the glass surprised there was no water in it before he pressed it against the wall and put his ear to the other side of the glass.

"Prisoner zero…" The doctor started

"Prisoner zero has escaped. That's what we hear. What does it mean?" Amelia asked, cutting off the doctor.

The doctor continued to press his ear and the glass against the wall then he straightened up and pulled the glass away.

"It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner, and do you know what that means?" He questioned us

"What?" Me and Amelia asked in unison

"You need a better wall." He replied whilst he leaned down, picked up my desk and dragged it out the way. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut… or…" He trailed off obviously hating the other thought.

"What?" Amelia asked

The doctor paused "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

I sighed slightly, knowing the experience only too well "Yes."

He paused again "Everything's going to be fine." He holds out one of his hand for one of us to take and I let Amelia take it while the doctor stud in front of me, protectively then he raised his metal tube and again and flicked it on. The crack glowed with a brilliant bright light, before prising itself open. Inside is mostly darkness, although I could see a faint outline of metal bars in the distance.

"Prisoner zero has escaped." A booming voice said "Prisoner zero has escaped."

The doctor took a step forward. Then called out "Hello? Helloooo…"

Suddenly a very large eyeball fills the space. The doctor took a few steps back, startled as the eye rested on us. The eye then abruptly fires a ball of light which curves and hits the doctor's pocket as he falls against my bed and the crack slowly closed.

"There, see! Told you it would close! Good as new." He grinned

"What's that thing? Was that prisoner zero?" Amelia asked

"No. I think that was prisoner zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message." He took out a wallet and opened it before waving it around.

"Physic paper. Takes a lovely little message," He read the message. "Prisoner zero has escaped. But why tell us…? Unless …" He trailed off

"Unless what?" I asked preparing myself for a horrible answer

"...Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," The doctor whispered _and he's already looking around the room, for any trace of prisoner zero. "_But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He ran out of my bedroom, with me and Amelia following him. Then he stopped on the landing and does a double take at one of the doors in front of him before continuing to look around.

"It's difficult, brand new me, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing…" He closes his eyes and turned his head, slowly back round to the door. "In the corner of my eye." Suddenly there is a bell ringing from the police box in the garden and the doctor is running down the stairs. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noo!"

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

We are out in the garden again and following the doctor back to his box. "I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!" He shouted

"But, it's just a box, how can a box have engines?" Amelia asked

The doctor fussed around the police box then ran round it and eventually jumping up to sit on it. "It's not just a box! It's a time machine."

"What? A real one? You've got a real time machine?" I grinned; I had heard of all these movies of time machines that Sharon used to watch that I had always wanted to go in on.

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilised! Five minute hop into the future should do it!" The doctor replied, and I could tell he was being honest with his tone of voice.

"…Can we come?" Amelia asked from beside me.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes! I'll be right back." He sighed, everyone always said five minutes and they never came back in five minutes, so why would he and his time machine?

"People always say that." I considered

The doctor stopped where he was, then turned, jumped down and crouched in front of us."Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the doctor."

I felt a smile tug on my lips and reassurement washed through my body then the doctor leapt back up again and turned to me and Amelia one last time before grinning and jumping into his time machine with a shout of…

"Geronimooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!" and a splash before the doors of his time machine closed and his box leaves again as me and Amelia watched. As soon as it was gone I turned to Amelia

"I think we should pack our stuff." I pulled her with me back into the house and into my bedroom where I got out my suitcase and packed my clothes and a teddy before turning to Amelia and pulling her into her room and packing her clothes up in a similar suitcase and dragging her outside. In front of the destroyed shed and sat there, waiting for the magical doctor to return.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

It was a normal morning in Leadworth. Me and Amy were watching T.V. in the living room waiting for Rory's shift to end. Until…. The sound me and Amy had waited 12 years for, the doctor was coming back. Only, he was extremely late. And wasn't going to get away for being that late either, well not easily.

"Amy, quickly we have some clothes from work." I hissed pulling Amy upstairs with me and getting out my police kissagram costumes handing her one. And changing as quickly as I could into it.

While we were changing I heard the doctor's shouts of,

"Amelia! Alexis! You two I've figured out what it was! I know what I was missing! You've gotta get out of there!" I heard his metal tube device go off several times before he manages to get it open and runs, assumedly up the stairs, still calling our names.

"Ready?" Amy asked

"Yep." I nodded

"Amelia? Alexis? Are you two alright?! Are you two there?" I heard the metal tube go off again "Prisoner zero's here," He raised his voice "Prisoner zero is here!" And he raised his voice even louder. "Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." Then a floorboard creaked under me causing the doctor to swivel around to face just as I striked him swiftly with a baseball bat that had been nearby.

"Alex!" Amy groaned dragging his body over to the radiator. I put my police hat on and tucked my hair into it and I saw Amy do the same.

"The funny thing is he doesn't look any different from what he did all those years ago." I noted looking at the doctor's face.

"I thought you 'didn't believe' in what happened and you 'made it up' as a story." Amy recalled, elbowing me in the ribs

"I did believe in him, I just learned to keep quiet." I shrugged, and then there was awkward silence between us both.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The doctor was already beginning to wake, looking at me as Amy was saying,

"… White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send some backup, we've got him restrained." Amy muttered into the toy-radio

"Oi! You, sit still." I ordered keeping my eyes on the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat but was still staring at me and Amy. "Cricket bat. I'm getting… Cricket. Bat."

"You were breaking and entering." Amy enlightened the doctor.

The doctor stared at us; curiously, just for a second before he tried to stand up, probably not realising he was cuffed up to the radiator.

"Oh that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." He sounded somewhat gleeful again and it made me wonder why.

"Do you want to shut up now? We've got backup on the way." I lied, the thing was me and Amy weren't police women and there was no backup coming either. It was a clever lie me and Amy had come up with years ago when we had gotten a little impatient with waiting for him.

"Hang on, no, wait. You two are policewomen." He stated, looking at uniforms.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy was now beside me.

"No, what are you two doing here? Where are Amelia and Alexis?" The doctor was being either very naïve or this was part of some plan to catch me and Amy out at our own game.

"…Amelia and Alexis Pond?" I trailed off, still quite distracted about the doctor and his return.

"Yeah. Amelia is a little Scottish girl and Alexis, well I think she was British or she just has less of a Scottish accent. Where are they? I promised them five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far," A bit being the understatement in his speech but I let it past. "Has something happened to them?"

I looked at Amy, wearily and she turned to me, shrugging. "Amelia and Alexis Pond haven't lived here in a long time." Amy told him, with such a straight face that I almost believed it too.

"How long?" I could tell he was going to dread the answer by the look on his face, it was already confused or shocked and we hadn't really started yet.

"…. Six months." I replied, then to myself I added _'And a couple of years, and when I say a couple I mean 12 years!'_

There was a pause then the doctor started ranting "No. No! No. Noo. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised." Well, if this is how he reacts to six months I was loving to see his reaction with twelve years, and a few weeks.

Amy pressed her toy-radio on again. "Sarge, it's us again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia and Alexis Pond."

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." The doctor told us gravely.

"We live here." I told him, playing with my own toy-radio. "We have lived her for three months and the only reason we live together is because we are cousins, yes, I saw your gaze."

"But you two are the police!" He assumed, his eyes never once leaving ours.

"Yes, and we live here! Got a problem with that?" Amy asked, practically shouting at the doctor.

The doctor's eyes flicked to something behind us before returning his gaze to me and Amy once more. He looked serious and I didn't really like it. "How many rooms?"

What a random question. "I'm sorry, what?" I pretended I didn't hear him

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me, now." He demanded

"Um, why?" I asked, slightly taken aback by his rudeness of the whole situation.

"Because it will change your life." He said, with a tone so believable I dropped the whole act straight away. Not that he noticed.

I turned to Amy, whose eyes flickered to me and she nodded. "… Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy pointed them out as she counted them.

"Six." He added

"Six?" Me and Amy said in unison, and in disbelief. For all the time we had lived here we had never seen a sixth door in our lives.

"Look." He told us

"Look where?" I asked, frustrated.

"Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." The doctor said

I caught a glance of something, in the corner of my eye, so I turned to observe an entirely new door there.

"That's… that is not possible. How is that possible?" Amy and I questioned in unison.

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it." He explained to us.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room we've never even noticed." Amy breathed. And I was thinking the exact same thing. Near enough 13 years here and we never noticed that door.

"The filter stops you noticing. Someone came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!" He said shouting off gentle then ended off by shouting.

"We don't have the key, I lost it." I muttered, moving to the door.

"How can you have lost it?!" He must have noticed me because then he said

"...Stay away from that door!" But I ignored him anyway; I needed to know what was in the room I had never seen before. 

"Do not touch that door!" I carried on ignoring him but turned to see if Amy was coming. She was still stud exactly where she had been minutes before.

"Listen to me, do not open that-!" I _turned the handle, and stepped inside. _

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The room was very untidy, with ripped curtains and scratched wallpaper. Not only that though, furniture was all over the place and many things were broken.

"Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!" He paused "...Again." I heard Amy mutter something unintelligible then the doctor was shouting again. "My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?"

I wandered around the room, looking at things that still belonged in 90's decade but also looking for the doctor's sonic screwdriver at the same time. "There's nothing here." I told him

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please, just get out!" He shouted back.

I examined a table in front of me but kept ignoring the doctor. "Silver, blue at the end?" I asked, sweetly spotting the metal tube from when I was younger.

"My screwdriver, yeah." He replied

"It's here." I smirked to myself.

"Must've have rolled under the door." He didn't sound concerned anymore, just a bit dismissive.

"Yeah, must've." Then I paused and added "And then it must've… jumped onto the table."

"Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" He shouted, concerned again.

I picked up the screwdriver, as he called it, but it was covered in some sticky viscous liquid. Then I felt like something or someone was watching me.

"What is it? What are you doing?" Amy called.

"There's nothing here, but…" I trailed off trying to catch a glimpse of the thing watching me, but whenever I turned it must have turned too, or maybe nothing was there.

"Corner of your eye." The doctor reminded me

"What is it?" I called

"Don't try to see it; if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it!" He shouted but I kept looking, I don't even know why.

"Do not… Look." He reminded me

Then as I span my head round I became face to face with 'it'. It was a green slimy worm dangling from the ceiling with spikes all over itself. It opened its mouth baring its long pointed teeth and I screamed.

"Get out!" The doctor shouted and this time I didn't ignore him. I ran out the door and shut it behind me. Before running over to Amy and the doctor.

"Gimme me that." The doctor reached out and took his sonic away from me and aimed it at the door, it locked then he turned it on himself, aiming at the cuffs.

"Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" He mumbled

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah, yeah, course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood" The doctor replied, sarcastically.

Me and Amy glared at him but I turned when the door flashed with yellow from within the room. "What's that? What's it doing?" I asked

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backups coming, I'll be fine." The doctor reassured us

"There is no backup." I stated

"…I heard her on the radio, she called for backup." He trailed off

"We were pretending, it's a pretend radio." Amy sighed

"But you two are policewomen." He said, confused

"We are kissagrams!" I shouted, taking my hat off and letting my hair fall out of the hat. And I saw Amy do the same.

Then the door that I had run out of only moments ago crashed to the floor. A man and his dog stepped out and stared at us, weirdly.

"… But it's just…" Amy whispered

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." The doctor added

There was a growl and a bark but as I looked the dog's face wasn't moving however the man's was. The man was barking.

"…. What? I'm sorry, but- What?!" I asked

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two. Clever, old, multiform. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you?" _The creature stared at the doctor as he explained to me and Amy. "_Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?"

The man growled again, he took one step towards us and revealed the same large pointed teeth as the thing in the spare room had, had.

"Stay away!" The doctor paused again "Apparently we're safe, wanna know why?" He patted Amy's shoe "She sent for backup."

"For the last time. We. Did. Not. Send. For. Backup." Amy said, as if speaking to child who didn't understand a question.

"… I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup!" The doctor told the man, who stopped growling. "And that's why we are safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup then you'd have to kill us."

Then there was a sudden voice from outside saying "Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" I asked

"Well, that would be backup. Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that's definitely why we're safe." The doctor said to Prisoner Zero.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice kept repeating.

But this seemed to have scared 'Prisoner Zero' as he wandered off into another room I turned back to the doctor was banging his sonic screwdriver on the floor.

"Work, work, work, work. Come on!" Finally it worked and he snapped the handcuffs snapped open. He grabbed our hands and shouted…

"Run!" We did, we ran outside, slamming the door shut while the doctor locked it with his sonic screwdriver then we ran to his time machine. Or whatever it was.

"Kissagrams?!"

"Yes, kissagrams! What's going on?!" Amy asked

"Why pretend to be policewomen?" The doctor, still as naïve as ever, asked.

"You broke into our house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!" I explained

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The doctor dug out his key, from his pocket, for his box.

"Yes!" Amy and I nodded in unison.

"Me too." He put his key in the door but it didn't open "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now… It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

"… Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence…" I faintly heard the voice repeat

"Come on!" Amy shouted, grabbing the doctor's arm and pulling him away from where he was currently pressed up against his box, rubbing it gently. Though he tried to pull away from Amy, to get back to his box.

"Wait, wait, hang on! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, the shed! I destroyed the shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!" The doctor ran over to the shed, we followed.

"So, there's a new one. Let's go!" I shrugged

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least," I looked over to Amy who looked worried, probably about being found out as well, when I turned back to the doctor he was licking his finger. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late."

He turned to us "He's coming." Amy muttered

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?" The doctor's eyes didn't leave ours.

"We gotta go." I whispered

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say five minutes?" The doctor was now looking at our hair for some weird reason.

But this was enough to make Amy snap at him. "Well why did you five minutes?!"

He stared at us in shock and I was pretty sure my eyes widened "…What…"

"Come on." Amy urged us.

"What?" The doctor repeated

"Come on!" She shouted, losing her patience with us.

"What?!" The Doctor's voice was now just as loud as hers had been.

Amy grabbed the Doctor's hand again and we ran out the garden, past the front door where Prisoner Zero was. The man barking once again.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

As we ran up the village road towards the village square, the doctor, already in front of us, stopped and turned to us. "You're Amelia and Alexis." The doctor stated as Amy and I both kept walking.

"You're late." I reminded him

"Amelia and Alexis Pond! The two little girls!" The Doctor gasped

"We are the little girls and, you're late." Amy said walking off a little faster

"What happened?" The Doctor asked

"Twelve years." I explained

"One of you hit me with a cricket bat." The Doctor kept looking between us accusingly.

"Baseball bat actually…" I trailed off.

"Twelve years." Amy cut in

"A cricket bat." The Doctor accused us

"Baseball bat." I corrected him

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists." Amy told him

"…Four?" The Doctor asked

"She kept biting them." I laughed

"Why?" The Doctor probably was finding this all very funny from the tone of his voice and the look of amusement on his face.

"They said you weren't real." Amy muttered

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice from my house repeated

We looked over to where the sound was coming from; it was the speakers of an ice cream van.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being stalked out… by an ice cream van." Amy sounded exasperated

"Better than a police car any day." I reminded her, smiling slightly at the memory of Mels as we ran up to the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked the owner of the van.

The man seemed baffled himself "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

The Doctor picked up the radio and held it to his ear

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice repeated

The Doctor was now poking the radio then he wandered off to the side of the ice cream van. Then I realised everything with speakers were playing the same thing.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amy asked.

I looked around for a few seconds and then we all ran off, in different directions of going into Mrs Angelo's house. The Doctor jumped over the fence, Amy and me took the path.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The Doctor hurried in through the unlocked door, skidding on the carpet. Me and Amy sighed and followed him inside.

"… Also, crimes. Let's have a look." The Doctor took the remote from Mrs Angelo.

"I was just about to phone... It's on every channel!" _Mrs Angelo suddenly noticed me and Amy._ "Oh, hello dears! ...Are you policewomen now?"  
"Well! Sometimes..." I said, embarrassed.  
"I thought you were nurses." Mrs Angelo questioned suspiciously.

_The Doctor glanced up at Amy and me curiously._ "We can. Be a nurse." Amy replied, stiffly.  
"Or, actually a nun?" Mrs Angelo added.  
"We dabble!" _I laughed it off._  
Mrs Angelo decided, for mine and Amy's own good, to overlook it. "Amy, Alex, who's your friend?"  
"Who are Amy and Alex? You're Amelia and Alexis." The Doctor asked, confused.  
"Yeah, now I'm Amy!" Amy informed him.

"And I'm Alex." I added, with a wave.  
"Amelia and Alexis Pond! There were great names!" The Doctor complained.

"...Bit fairytale." I replied causing the Doctor gawp at me  
"I know, you, don't I? I mean I've seen you somewhere before!" Mrs Angelo said to the Doctor.  
"Not me. Brand new face." _The Doctor stretched out his mouth, as wide as he could, to apparently show her how new his face is. "_And what sort of job's a kissagram?"  
"We go to parties, and... We kiss people." _Amy cleared her throat._ "With outfits. It's a laugh!"  
"You were little girls five minutes ago!" The Doctor protested.  
"You're worse than our aunt." I told the Doctor, angrily.  
"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt!" _He turned back to Mrs Angelo._ "And, that is not how I'm introducing myself."

_Mrs Angelo nodded, a little bemused, and with that he turned back and started sonicking the radio, tuning it into different channels. The voice of the Atraxi continued to come out, although, in different languages. _  
"Okay. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." The Doctor realised, _running over to the window, opening it, and leaning out, looking at the sky. _  
"What's up there? What are you looking at?" Amy asked

_He pulled himself back in, and began wandering around the room._ "Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty per cent fission blast."

_At that moment, Jeff came in the front door behind the Doctor. The Doctor walked up to Jeff and backed him up against the wall, as the Doctor leaned right up close to him._  
"But they'll have to power up first. So, assuming a medium sized star ship... that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?" _The Doctor bounced up and down, raising and lowering himself on his tiptoes to equal Jeff's height, then back to his own height, then up again. _"Yeah... Twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."  
"Twenty minutes to what?" I crossed my arms and looked at him.  
"Are you the Doctor?" Jeff suddenly came out with.  
"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you did when you were little? The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!" Mrs Angelo grinned

_"_...Shut up." Amy cleared her throat again.  
"...Cartoons?" _The Doctor headed over toward the telly, slumped on the sofa. Jeff wandered closer. _  
"Gran? It's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff agreed.  
"Jeff, shut up!" I ordered and then turned to the Doctor."Twenty minutes to what?"  
"The human residence. They're not talking about your house; they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. Aaand, it's going to incinerate the planet." The Doctor then paused._ "_Twenty minutes to the end of the world."

_I looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to do something impressive but he just stared back. This was not going to be easy._

_**I know I'm not the best writer in the world but some reviews would be great. **_


	2. Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi

**A/N- Thank you my amazing reviewers and, don't worry the storyline while eventually become clear throughout the episodes. And it may, may not, shock you. But for me I was like... 'Lauren, that is a real cool idea and who would guess it?' Anyway read on!**

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

We were outside, now, walking past the village green. "What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked  
"Leadworth." I replied  
"Where's the rest of it?" The Doctor looked around confused.  
"This is it." Amy sighed  
"Is there an airport?" He continued to question us.  
"Why would there be an airport?" I replied to him.  
"A nuclear power station?" He looked at Amy, while Amy chuckled to herself.  
"You are joking, right?" I asked, in complete seriousness.

"Even just a little one?" He persisted.

"No." Me and Amy responded in unison.

"Nearest city?" The Doctor  
"Half an hour by car." Amy told him

"Do not even ask another question because we don't have car... okay." I cut in before he could say anything.

"Okay." The Doctor nodded

"So, what are we going to do now?" Amy asked

The Doctor looked around. "Twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut. What is that?"

I looked in the direction he was looking to see the duck pond. How did he not know what a duck pond was? It was kind of obvious it was a duck pond...

"It's a duck pond... Or haven't you heard of one them?" I asked, mockingly.

The Doctor turned to face me and Amy. "Why aren't there any ducks?" He questioned.

"There's never been any ducks for as long as I can remember." I replied  
"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor enquired.  
"It just is! Is it important, a duck pond?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.  
"I don't know. How would I know?" During saying this, the Doctor clutched at his chest, jerking around slightly as he fell backwards. "This is too soon... I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." I stared at him, wondering what was happening to him, and then I looked to the sky as shadow fell.  
"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked, before the dark slowly passed _but the Sun was left looking strange. "_What's wrong with the Sun?"  
"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field; they've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor said as he stud up and looked around the park, at everyone who had pulled out a mobile phone and was filming the strange-looking Sun. "Oh, and here they come. The human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."  
"This isn't real, is it; this is some kind of big wind-up..." I grumbled.  
"Why would I wind you up?" The Doctor questioned, confused.  
"You told us you had a time machine." I reminded him, "Well done, you succeeded you had me going there, and that's a great trick with the sun... now you can turn it back."  
"If I only I could." The Doctor muttered "And you believed me about the time machine part, why not now?"  
"We grew up." I told him.  
"Oh, well you never wanna do that. No. Hang on, shut up! Wait. I missed it." He then slapped himself in the forehead, which looked quite painful. "I saw it, and I missed it." He slapped himself again; his head was now looking quite red. "What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw I saw I saw..." I looked at the Doctor, he seemed to be a little out of it right now... so I looked around the park to see Rory... wasn't he supposed to be at work? Rory looked around somewhat shiftily, messing with his mobile. I turned back to the Doctor; he was looking at the clock, then he turned to me and Amy._ "_Twenty minutes! I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye... or stay and help me.""...No." Amy said firmly, good on her, she was finally was sticking with her decision.

The Doctor looked like he hadn't heard her correctly._ "_I'm sorry?"  
"NO!" Amy shouted, grabbing his tie and dragging him towards Mr Henderson's car.

"Amy - no, no! What are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled as she opened the car door, put the Doctor's tie in there and slammed it closed on his tie, trapping him there, and then Amy took the car keys off Mr Henderson and locked the door. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Do you want me to put that to the test?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, not you too." The Doctor groaned, looking towards me.  
"Who are you?" I raised an impatient eyebrow at him  
"You know who I am." The Doctor replied.  
"No really. WHO are you?" I repeated.

"Look at the sky. End of the World. Twenty minutes." The Doctor was now trying to change the subject... not that it worked.

"Well, better talk quickly then." Amy snapped at him.

"Amy, Alex... I am going to need my car back." Mr Henderson said a little nervously, probably scared by Amy's anger and to be honest I didn't blame him, even I was a bit scared. But just a bit.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee." Amy commanded him, not even trying to be polite.

"Right. Yes..." Sure enough though, Mr Henderson rapidly walked off not even looking back to see what happened next, which, for some reason, greatly amused me... But then I remembered something...

"You know that he doesn't like coffee." I giggled.

"Now I do." Amy dismissed me and we turned back to the Doctor, who was struggling to get something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I scoffed, holding back more giggles that threatened to let me facade down.

"Catch." The Doctor pulled out a ripe apple and tossed it to me.

I caught it and stared at it. Something felt important about this apple? I never thought I'd think that either. But was important about this apple? I turned it around only to see a smiley face carved into it... still fresh. It was the apple we had given him the night when he looked at the crack in my wall. How was it still fresh? It could've been fake but I sincerely doubted that, I don't why but I did.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." He was now addressing both of us again, almost pleadingly. And I believed him. Though, the problem was I wasn't the one with the car keys in my hands and Amy wasn't as easy to talk over.

"Amy, just let him go." I said, trying to snatch the keys from her hands but she kept moving her hands away. "What does it take with you?"

I threw the apple at her, she caught it and stared at it, intensely, and for a second I thought she believed what the Doctor said, either that or she was waiting for the apple to come to life in her hands, until she stubbornly said. "... I don't believe you."

"That's why I am the cute one and you're the selfish one." I rolled my eyes, still trying to get the keys off her but since she was a lot taller than me, she just had to raise her arm away from me. "Okay, the tall selfish one."

Then the Doctor looked directly into her eyes and said. "Just - twenty minutes." He took her arm, the one that was holding the apple. "Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it." Amy stared at the apple again, now I was silently hoping that it would come alive, just to wipe the stubbornness from her features. "Fresh as the day you gave it to me, and you know it's the same one."

An awesome epic blue light flared as Amy decided whether to trust him or not, looking between the Doctor's earnest face and the smiling of the apple. It was like the world stopped around the two of them. Hang on, what was I thinking? That sounded... Romantic but Amy was in a relationship with Rory.

_"_Amy. Believe, for twenty minutes." The Doctor tried again.

And it worked, Amy paused for a second, more than likely thinking about she was doing seriously, then she raised the car keys and unlocked the door. I exhaled in relief and looked over to the Doctor.

"What do we do?" Amy grinned, now willing to help.

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor didn't notice Amy's slightly smug smile as he took off.

The Doctor jumped over the low chain linked fence and ran straight past Rory nicking his phone swiftly as he went. He peered at the phone, curiously, then turned and confronted Rory. Me and Amy caught up, having to have run slower, after barely bouncing over the low fence and stopping to tug down our skirts.

"The Sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?" The Doctor handed Rory back his phone.  
_Rory saw Amy and me as we caught up with the Doctor, and Rory was obviously relieved._ "Amy! Alex!"  
"Hi!" Amy replied then turned to the Doctor and said. _"_Oh, uh, this is Rory, he's a... friend."  
"Boyfriend." Rory corrected.  
"Kind of. Boyfriend." Amy hesitated.  
"Amy!"Rory groaned, not that he wasn't used to it, Amy refused to let people know she was with Rory with most people.  
"Man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor said, rather impatiently.  
"Oh, my gosh. It's him." Rory gasped in realisation  
"Just, answer his question, please." I told Rory, for his sake and also so I didn't have to see Rory get embarrassed by Amy... again.  
"It's him though! The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor!" Rory stuttered. At times like that I really wondered why I hung around with Rory at all.  
"Yeah! He, he came back." I agreed with a tight smile.  
"But he was a story, he was a game-"Rory started but was cut off by the Doctor grabbing his shirt roughly.  
"Man and a dog! Why! Tell me! Now!" The Doctor said, not taking any of excuses or stalling from the nervous nurse.  
"Sorry! Because - he can't be there - because, he's-"Rory started, still quite nervous from being in the presence of both Amy and the Doctor at the same time. I hardly ever intimidated Rory, but I do put him in his place when needs be.  
"In a hospital, in a coma."_ The Doctor and Rory said simultaneously_

"...Yeah." Rory finished, giving a slight nod.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" _The Doctor let go of Rory and brushed his shirt down. "_Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed, a psychic link, with a living, but dormant mind." _On 'dormant', the Doctor poked Rory in the face. We were then interrupted by a dog barking from behind us, or was it the man? Oh well... now it's both. We all spun around, the Doctor moved forward to confront the... thing. "_Prisoner Zero."

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked in disbelief... perhaps this was too much for him to take in, in one day.  
"Yes." Amy sighed, not taking her eyes off the Doctor.  
_Then giant eyeball suddenly flew in, hovered over the church, and started scanning the area, in a sort of blind panic... even though it was a big eye._  
"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology." _The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket._ "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!" _Looking gleeful, he held down the button, and raised the screwdriver into the air. Streetlamps suddenly started exploding, car alarms all went off, and a mobility scooter had a mind of its own. A previously parked fire engine also decided it didn't need people to drive it, and trundled off down the road, the firemen chasing after it. All the while the giant eyeball was scanning, but taking no notice of the Doctor and the havoc he had created. _

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" The Doctor asked the creature.

"Pretty sure that's illegal... I wanna go!" I cheered, earning odd looks off the Doctor, Amy and Rory.  
_The man and his dog suddenly barked and growled - the Doctor aimed his sonic towards a telephone box, which exploded loudly, that's when the screwdriver itself decided to explode, causing the Doctor to drop it onto the ground in front of him though the Doctor still attempted to pick at the charred mess._

"No, no, no! Don't DO that!" As the Doctor shouted at his sonic I noticed _the giant eyeball started to pack up and leave, I tapped the Doctor on the shoulder and the Doctor stud to face it. "_It's going! No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!" Prisoner Zero, as the man, gave a smug smirk. Then the entire creature, man and dog, glowed orange and basically melted down the drain._ "_Come back! He's here; Prisoner Zero is... here..."  
"Doctor! The drain, it just... sort of, melted and went down the drain." Amy told the Doctor.  
"Well, of course it did." The Doctor said as though it was tremendously obvious  
"What do we do now?!" I asked him.  
"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!" The Doctor muttered to himself.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The four of us were looking at the drain Prisoner Zero had disappeared down only moments ago_._  
"So that thing. That hid in mine and Alex's house for twelve years?" Amy gasped in realisation. If that was the case then why did it only just reveal itself now? Maybe it was the Doctor's fault. They did show up on the SAME day.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pitstop." The Doctor explained to us.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy said, neither seemed to catch on to what the Doctor's point was.

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause I am." The Doctor clarified for me, Amy and Rory.  
"What's he on about?" Rory asked me and Amy.  
"Nurse boy, gimme your phone." The Doctor insisted  
"How can he be real?! He was never real!" Rory called out, not understandably comprehending the situation.

"Phone! Now! Gimme!" The Doctor demanded, as Rory handed the phone to him.

"It was just a game, we were - we were kids, you made me dress up as him!" Rory addressed me and Amy, confused.

"These photos, they're all the coma patients." The Doctor held up the phone, possibly for a better view.  
"Yep." Rory nodded.  
"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor corrected him.  
"He had a dog, though, there's a dog in a coma?"I questioned with a raised eyebrow  
"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" The Doctor rationalised, looking up from the phone. "Your friend, what was his name, not him," he pointed to Rory. "The good-looking one!"

"Thanks."Rory rolled his eyes.  
"Jeff." I answered.  
"Ohhh, thanks." Rory muttered, with a frown.  
"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, biiig laptop! I need Jeff's laptop!" The Doctor looked at me and said , "you with me." I nodded then he turned to Rory and Amy. " You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor, phone me when you're done!"  
The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran off, back to Jeff's.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The Doctor ran up the front path of the Angelo's house and into Jeff's room just as quickly.  
"Hello! Laptop. Gimme." The Doctor called, crossing the room trying to prise the laptop away from Jeff, who was desperately trying to cover the screen and keep it away from the Doctor.  
"No, no, no, no, no." Jeff said

"No - it's - fine - give - it - here-" The Doctor argued as they tugged the machine.  
"Hang on!" Jeff pleaded him.  
The Doctor snatched it from him anyway, and sat down on the edge of the bed, then looked at the screen. Jeff glanced over his shoulder warily, as the Doctor's eyes widened.  
"...Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor sighed, looking over at me and shaking his head in disgust.

"Um, he has one." I pointed to myself.  
Jeff's grandmother then entered the room, smiling at me kindly.  
"Gran!" Jeff shouted, mildly embarrassed.  
" What are you doing?" Mrs Angelo asked the Doctor.  
"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The Doctor told the elderly woman, whilst I perched myself next to the Doctor, watching him restart the laptop.

" Oh! I like Patrick Moore!" Mrs Angelo exclaimed.  
" I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor warned.  
"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff probably knew if we got caught that he'd be arrested too. "Alex, tell him."

"Sorry, dear." I shrugged with a small smile  
"Can't I?" Throughout this exchange the Doctor had been hurriedly typing; abruptly he stopped, and held his psychic paper up to the webcam on the top of the computer.

On the laptop screen were six different boxes, each had a different person representing a different place. Evidently the psychic paper had worked somehow.  
"Who are you?" Someone asked, as I walked over to Jeff and smiled sympathetically. "This is a secure call, what are you doing?"

"Hello. Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." The Doctor stopped the geniuses as he typed again.

"It's him!" Another voice shouted.  
"Well, you're well known, aren't ya?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"-I know, I'm getting-"Patrick Moore's voice interrupted.  
The Doctor started to type, rapidly, obviously showing them something at the same time. "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke." He stopped typing. "Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas - pay attention."

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The Doctor was now typing on Rory's phone again, as I watched bored and a little bit annoyed that I had nothing to do, not even a fake job that could remotely make me feel like I was needed with the Doctor and the geniuses.  
"Why am I still here?" I hissed at the Doctor, lying back on the bed, covering my face with my hands.  
"Sir! What are you doing?!" Yet another unidentified voice asked.  
"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, FaceBook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got, any questions?" The Doctor rambled to the six other geniuses on the computer.  
"Who is your lady friend?" Patrick signalled to me with a hand wave.  
"Patrick, behave." The Doctor warned.  
"What does this virus do?" An unknown voice from earlier asked.  
"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time," The Doctor told them, waving off any panic that had previously been flowing through their minds. "But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." There was a pause, as the Doctor waited, I guessed to come up with a reply or something like that, with Jeff and I still staring curiously over his shoulder. The Doctor continued to wait and then slowly turned to Jeff and me, whispering, "Jeff. You're my best man."  
"You what?" Jeff gasped, I was pretty sure he was confused to have been chosen which seemed rational as he and the Doctor had only just met.  
The Doctor closed the laptop screen, and turned to Jeff with a truly inspirational speech. "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."  
Jeff just looked a bit dumbstruck for a few seconds, then he answered with, "...Why me?"  
"It's your bedroom. Now, go, go, go."The Doctor got up, quickly, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the doorway.

I watched as Jeff took the laptop back, and puts his game face on. "Okay guys. Let's do this."  
"That's my boy." I winked as I was pulled out the room by the Doctor.

"Wait there," The Doctor advised me as he went back into Jeff's room followed by me. "Oh. And. Delete your internet history."

The Doctor waggled a finger at Jeff; all the while he looked thoughtful, and then left once more with me in tow.

"Where now?" I asked as we ran up the garden path and reached the gate.

The Doctor looked from side to side and must have seen something he liked and then ran off, leaving me once again to follow.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

"You are seriously hot-wiring a fire engine with your... sonic?" I questioned. Seriously, the Doctor had only just rejoined my life but I'd already figured out that this guy never knew when to stop unless told too.

"Nope." The Doctor replied

"Um, why not?" I enquired.

"Because I've finished doing it," The Doctor responded, pocketing his sonic away and climbing into the truck.

I rolled my eyes at him and climbed into the seat next to his. "Well, then, we better get going before they notice what we've done."

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

About half way through the journey to the hospital Rory's phone, that the Doctor had borrowed, rang.

"You gonna answer that or shall I?" I asked the Doctor.

"Go ahead." The Doctor said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Doctor?" Amy queried

"No, it's Alex." I corrected

"We're at the hospital, but we can't get through..." Amy notified me.

"Hang on a mo," I said to Amy then told the Doctor what Amy had told me.

"Tell her to look in the mirror." The Doctor ordered me, absently.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. Okay, maybe Amy wasn't looking her best today but there was no reason for the Doctor to be so upfront about it.

"Just tell her." The Doctor sighed.

"Look in the mirror, Amy." I muttered.

"Oh." Amy eventually breathed, after a few more minutes silence from the other end of the phone Amy finally said, "Are you on your way? You're gonna need a car."  
"Don't worry! We've commandeered a vehicle." I reassured her, grinning at the Doctor, who was clearly speeding down the road... in the fire engine. I hung up the phone while the Doctor slammed the siren on, like the big kid he was.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

Approximately five minutes later, me and the Doctor got another call from Amy. I quickly answered the phone and pressed it to the Doctor's ear.  
"Are you in?!" The Doctor bellowed over the siren of the fire engine. "...You need to get out of there."  
"What' going on?" I questioned, concerned.  
"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" The Doctor pleaded down the phone. "...Amy! Talk to me!"

"Is she okay?" I requested with a frown.  
"...Which window are you?" The Doctor quickly asked her. "...Which window?!"  
"Text them saying 'Duck.'" The Doctor demanded, shoving the phone into my hands.  
"Why Duck?" I laughed.

"Don't ask, just do." The Doctor sighed.

"Ok." I quickly texted Amy with the word 'DUCK!' hoping she got the true meaning.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The Doctor then made sure the ladder, that had smashed through a window only minutes before, was safe and stable, he climbed up followed by me.

The Doctor and I climbed agilely up the ladder and leapt into the room, whilst the Doctor draped his long arms across Rory and Amy's shoulders, I stud in a defence pose nearby.  
"Right! Hello! Are we late? No!" The Doctor asked and then replied to himself after looking at a clock. "Three minutes to go. There's still time."  
"Time for what, Time Lord?" An female adult voice sneered, which made me guess that the adult was Prisoner Zero. I turned to see two blank-faced children and a female adult, most likely their mother, holding their hands.  
"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor stepped forward towards Prisoner Zero.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Prisoner Zero replied.  
"Ha, ha, oookay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor suggested to the alien.  
"...I did not open the crack." Prisoner Zero disagreed.  
" Somebody did." The Doctor said, harshly.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero asked, searching the Doctor's face, which I couldn't see from where I was, but he obviously had no idea or he would have replied and Prisoner Zero picked up on that.

"You don't, do you?" That's when Prisoner Zero' changed to one of the little girls' voices through the mother. "The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" The mother's voice took over again which relieved me from the little girls' singsong teasing. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." There was a noise from behind Prisoner Zero, and I flicked my eyes to it, it was the clock.

"Aaaand, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." The Doctor's tone had visibly relaxed as he raised his hand to point; the clock was now on 00:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now?" Prisoner Zero turned back to face him, obviously not happy. "In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" I looked at the Doctor, the magnificently amazing Doctor, full of pride. "The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in... what, under a minute? The source, by the way... is right here." He pulled Rory's phone out of his pocket and held it out for us to see. There was a pause, before a blinding white light flashed through the windows. "Ooooohhhhh and I think they just found us!"

Me, Rory and Amy ran to the window to see. One of the giant eyeball ships were flying above the hospital, shining a spotlight directly from the eye's pupil that rested on the windows where we were.  
PZ: The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me.  
"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare..." The Doctor pushed a button on the phone and then held his arms out wide "Who da man?!" As I looked around I noticed that even Prisoner Zero looks unimpressed so I gave him a sympathetic smile. "...Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine."

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero teased with a smirk.  
"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link." The Doctor stated, though looking behind to me and Amy.  
"And I've had years." Prisoner Zero taunted  
The creature started to glow orange and I felt myself losing consciousness before I hit the floor and blacked out.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

"No! Alex!" I heard being called from a distance, "You've gotta hold on! Alex! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

But I couldn't, and then I was pretty sure I was dreaming however I could hear the Doctor's voice calling out to what sounded like a million miles away.

I was in the back garden of my house, shed still pieces and two little girls' sleeping on their suitcases. That's when I realised it was me and Amy, when we had waited all night for the Doctor in our backyard.  
Suddenly the Doctor's voice boomed through my mind, "Alex. Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did." I saw flashes of myself, slowly, walking into the room from earlier. "You went in the room. You went inside. Alex ... dream about what you saw." There were more flashbacks – I was now inside the room, walking around. Looking side to side, the creature had always been behind me. Turning my head suddenly, and it was there, in front of my face. I was no longer in a dream, I was waking up to Rory saying;  
"The- the Sun, is back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means its over."  
I groggily opened my eyes to see Rory and Amy leaning over me. The dream still lingered in my mind, why had I been thinking about the Doctor? Why not Jeff or Rory? I couldn't be developing a crush... I couldn't do that to Jeff, could I?  
"Alex? Are you okay? Are you with us?" Amy asked softly interrupting my thoughts.  
"What happened?" I groaned, feeling like I'd missed everything.  
"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory informed me.  
"No I didn't." The Doctor disagreed, he was probably being very modest since I didn't see any Prisoner Zero, he MUST have done something.  
"What are you doing?" Amy questioned as the Doctor started pressing buttons on Rory's phone again.  
"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance." The Doctor replied.

"About what?" Rory enquired, shaking his head a bit.  
"The bill." The Doctor retorted.

"The bill?" I mouthed, trying to remember who, in this context, was the bill.  
"Awww-" Both Amy's and Rory's face fell. It must be bad.  
"Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." The Doctor bellowed into the phone. He, then, hung up and tossed the phone back to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it."

The Doctor started to wander off. Which brought me to the question: Did he know where he was going? I guess I'll just have to follow him to find out.  
"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory gaped as me and Amy set to follow the Doctor. "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?!"  
The Doctor smashed the double doors open, rather impressively. Me and Amy hurried behind him, and Rory was catching up to us.  
"Where are you going?" Amy called after him.

"The roof! No. Hang on." The Doctor veered into the cloakroom whilst we followed. Was he changing his clothes in the face of danger? Wow, that man really was mad.  
The Doctor wandered around the cloakroom, picking up the odd piece of clothing and holding onto a few, before flinging the rest over his shoulder for Rory to pick up the clothes while I just watched from the sidelines along with Amy.

"What's in here?" Amy asked with a perplexed frown.  
"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" The Doctor stated, then span around with a coat before he dropped it.  
"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... taking your clothes off." Rory faltered, keeping his gaze on Amy the whole time. Probably trying to sound impressive, the poor guy, he had no idea how unconfident he truly sounded. But the Doctor was indeed stripping in a corner of the room, trying on new clothes. "Amy, he's taking his clothes off."  
"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor reasoned.  
"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory's voice was even more hesitant now. "Those clothes belong to people... you know!" Rory turned around – the Doctor now had his shirt off not that me or Amy even cared, we were just enjoying the view. "...Are you not gonna turn your back?"

"Nope." Amy smirked, looking the Doctor up and down appreciatively

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

The Doctor stepped out onto the roof first, wearing half of his hand-picked attire... and about five different ties, followed by Amy, me then Rory. The giant eyeball-ship was already waiting for us there.  
"So, this was a good idea, was it?" I called after him. "They were leaving!"  
"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor admitted, and then he paused before he started to yell up at the giant eyeball-ship. "Come oooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!"  
The eye was suddenly released from the rest of the ship, to which it zoomed down to rest right in front of the Doctor, evidently examining him. A blue light flared out, and started to scan him. The Doctor waited patiently for it to finish before he then pulled up his braces.  
"You are not of this world." The giant eyeball stated.  
"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor fiddled about with the new ties, obviously trying to decide which one worked best. "Umm... Uhh... I dunno." He held one up for the giant eyeball to have a look at. "What do you think?"

"Is this world important?" The giant eyeball questioned. Wow, it had a giant eyeball, couldn't it just check by looking around the area? It held billions of people here, isn't that important?  
"Important?! What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important?" The Doctor asked, echoing my thoughts from earlier. "Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" Through this, he had been picking off random ties and flinging them backwards towards me, Amy and Rory – however they always managed miss me. "Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"  
The same blue light streaked outward from the pupil of the eye once more, not scanning him this time, but it created a hologram of a globe. The globe flicked through different images from Earth's history, including nuclear explosions, wars, armies... and religions, praying, caring.  
"...No." The Atraxi decided.  
"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor continued.  
The Atraxi flicked through more images, of street carnivals, crowds, costumes.  
"No." The Atraxi repeated.  
"Okay! One more, just one."The Doctor nodded then paused. "Is this world protected?" More images flickered out from the projection - a metal man smashing through a window. A group of metal men. Something that resembled a pepper pot with a plunger, eyestalk and a gun spat outward from the Gold dome. A giant red spider. Something with dangly bits hanging from its mouth. A bony headed creature. Small potato creatures. Fish looking people. A creature with rings, almost like a bat. And a fish shaped mouth with a green tank where its mouth should have been... And all the while over this, the Doctor was speaking. "Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"  
The Doctor stepped out of the way of the Atraxi, still fiddling with his tie, as the Atraxi globe flicked through ten more images of different men. First, an old man with grey hair and wrinkles. Second, a man with a dark hair and a mildly younger face than the first image. Third, the man had grey hair again but it was curly, his face held a slightly worried expression. Fourth, a man with a tight smile and dark eyes. Fifth, a man who looked proud of himself, he had blondish hair and a cricket suit on. Sixth, again this man had curly hair and wore quiet a crazy suit. Seventh, this man wore a hat and a dark expression which glared down at us. Eighth, this man had quite long hair compared to all the others and he did not look happy either. Ninth, a man with crossly cropped hair and face full of mystery, possibly the nicest-looking one so far. Tenth, this man was definitely the best looking at of all the men with brown spiky hair and brown soft eyes. However as it got to the tenth man, the Doctor stepped through the hologram, a curious smile on his face and a new outfit on, including bow-tie and tweed jacket, causing the hologram to abruptly disappear.  
"Hello. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor smirked, then gave a small laugh. "Basically... run."

The eye looked terrified, which was a good thing as it scooted back up into its ship, and the ship left, hurriedly. I laughed in relief, they were gone. Finally. No more aliens today.  
"Is that it? Is that them gone for good?" Amy asked then waited a few seconds before adding, "Who were they?"  
No one answered though – Amy, Rory and I looked around. The door back into the building was wide open, and the Doctor was already gone. He must have gone back to mine and Amy's house

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

Amy, Rory and I rushed into our back yard. Amy and I stud slightly ahead of Rory, and as the winds whipped around us as the TARDIS disappeared I closed my eyes in despair. We had let him go again. And we had no idea when he was coming back.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

I was dreaming, again, of the night me and Amy had waited all night for the Doctor to return, we were still sitting on our suitcases in the garden, in our little hats and wellies and big coats. The TARDIS materialisation sound was then heard, and we looked up, gleeful. Was he actually returning now? Please say he was.

That's when I awoke. The materialisation sound seemed to be coming from the garden. I was definitely not dreaming, but I ran to the window to check. The TARDIS was very definitely there. I quickly ran into Amy's room and jumped onto her bed.

"Code- Dark blue. Repeat code- Dark blue!" I yelled, trying to wake her. It worked her eyes snapped open and she grabbed my hand, pulling us both down into the garden.

**Eleventh hour- Doctor Who**

Outside, we exited from the front door, shoes on, and just pulling our dressing gowns on. The Doctor was standing just in front of his TARDIS. His newly designed TARDIS. It was definitely a darker blue than I remember, and it also looked a little different in shape. It had a white Saint John's sticker on one door and the information sign on the other.  
"Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in." The Doctor explained as me and Amy ran slightly closer to him, stopping at the small archway. "She's ready for the big stuff now." He patted the TARDIS.  
"...It's you. You came back." Amy gasped, looking gob-smacked... for once.  
"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" The Doctor grinned.  
"And you kept the clothes?" Amy and I walked over to them, standing beside the TARDIS as he was.  
"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes." The Doctor smirked.

Um... did he know how late he was this time? Two years and he acted as this was all this morning's work or something. He was seriously in deep trouble.

"Including the bow-tie." I spotted, looking at the tie around his neck.  
"Yeah. It's cool. Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor nodded.  
"Are you from another planet?" Amy frowned.  
"Yeah." The Doctor replied.  
"'Kay..." I trailed off, not sure what to think.  
"So what do you think?" The Doctor asked  
"Of what?" I asked, confused.  
"Other planets, wanna check some out?" The Doctor clarified.  
"What does that mean?" Amy also seemed confused by the Doctor. At least it wasn't just me.  
"It means, well, it means... come wi' me." The Doctor beamed.  
"Where?" I asked with a hard tone, trying to sound angry even though my Raggedy man had returned once again to whisk me and Amy away.  
"Wherever you like." The Doctor explained.

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero-"Amy started, looking up at the TARDIS.  
"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more." The Doctor dismissed her.

"Let her finish." I told him.  
"Yeah, but those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff..." Amy trailed off as the Doctor nodded happily. But she suddenly stepped towards him, looking angrier than before."That was two YEARS ago!"  
"Ooohhh. Oops." The Doctor grimaced, realising his mistake.

"Yeah." I nodded.  
"So that's..." The Doctor seemed to be working it out in his mind.  
"Fourteen years!" Amy's Scottish accent thickened, she was very angry now.  
"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy and Alex Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough." The Doctor looked sincerely apologetic.  
" ...When were kids, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library and the swimming pool was in the library." Amy said after a moment.  
"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up!" The Doctor waved it off. "So! Coming?"  
"No." I decided, shaking my head. If that man, no matter how hot he was, wanted to come waltzing back into our lives again he'd have to try harder than that. Much harder.  
"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." The Doctor argued

"We grew up." Me and Amy sighed in unison.  
"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." The Doctor said smugly, clicking his fingers, which opened the TARDIS door. A deep orange glow spilled out, as Amy and I stared inside. We glanced briefly to the Doctor, who was still looking smug, and then we laughed, before slowly stepping inside, Amy in front of me. I barely noticed the Doctor step in behind her, close the door, and move around us to head up to the console area, or that's what I'll call it anyway. However, we took our time, taking in every bit of detail to this huge area we had just walked into.  
"Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor grinned.

"It's beautiful... absolutely beautiful." I gasped, looking around at the complex consoles and breath-taking ceiling which I genuinely couldn't describe with words.  
I looked back to Amy. She looked utterly lost for words. The Doctor simply ran up to the console and did a little bounce  
"...I'm in my nightie." Amy breathed.  
"Oh, don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool." The Doctor laughed. "So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you wanna start?"

"A wardrobe." I muttered, looking back over to Amy who had stopped looking around to look at the Doctor.  
"You are so sure that we are coming." Amy questioned, stalking up to the Doctor.  
"Yeah. I am." The Doctor nodded.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
"Cos you're the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels." The Doctor enlightened us.

"And what about me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You are the English girl in a Scottish family. That has to be awkward on some level." Amy rolled her eyes.  
I watched as the Doctor and Amy wandered around the console, both prodding things they probably shouldn't. I joined them at touching at prodding things, which included a 'ketchup' and 'mustard' taps, though, luckily, none exited the taps.  
"Oh, do you?" Amy called after him.  
"Well, all these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent." The Doctor commented. "Yeah, you're coming." The Doctor dinged a little bell on the console.

"And the British kid is forgotten." I pouted before mocking Amy's accent. "Just because I'm not even a wee bit Scottish-"  
"Can you get us back for tomorrow morning?" Amy interrupted.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?" The Doctor reminded us.  
"Nothing. "Amy replied quickly. "Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff."

Yep... 'stuff' that just happened to be your wedding, Amy.  
"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." The Doctor nodded, looking suspiciously between the two of us.  
A new sonic suddenly raised itself up out of the console right in front of him, so the Doctor snatched it up gleefully. "Oh, a new one! Lovely." The Doctor then started whispering to the TARDIS. "Thanks, dear."  
The Doctor went back to musing around the console, typing away on a typewriter with no paper. I pulled on a lever, then turned and stared up at the room, still quite disbelieving. I saw Amy turn to face the Doctor in the corner of my eye.  
"Why us?" She asked suddenly.  
"Why not?" The Doctor shrugged.  
"No, seriously. You are asking us to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why us?" Amy asked, frowning a little.  
"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?" The Doctor waved us off again.  
"People always have a reason." Amy insisted.  
"Do I look like people?" The Doctor enquired.  
"Yes!" Amy told him.  
"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me earache." The Doctor sighed.  
"You're lonely. That's it. Just that." I concluded, hoping to finish the conversation as we all wandered around to face each other.  
"Just that. Promise." The Doctor agreed.  
Right behind the Doctor's head, was a television screen. And on it was the crack. The same crack from my bedroom wall, exactly the same shape. Very creepy and a worrying too. Though, I pretended not to have noticed it.  
"Okay." Amy muttered, finally giving in on all the questions.  
The Doctor doesn't seem to have noticed it as he switched the television screen off, but there's always the possibility that he noticed when I did.  
" So you're okay then? Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know?" The Doctor asked us.  
"I'm fine. Fine. It's just... there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a... madman with a box." Amy replied  
"Alex and Amy Pond, there's something you two better understand about me, cos it's important, and one day, your lives may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." _The Doctor grinned broadly at us until we did too, and then he laughed, causing me and Amy to laugh too. Then he turned and started to dart around the console._ "Ha haa, yes! Goodbye, Leadworth! Hello... everything!" _He jammed down a lever, and he, Amy and I clung to the console as the TARDIS begun to dematerialise, laughing all the time. _

**So, I did think of adding a line that would spoil the whole storyline but then I decided****against it, but it will turn up.**

**And oh my days THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN WAS AWESOME but Rings of Akhaten was better, ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
The descriptions of the Doctor weren't exactly up to scratch, I know. I had to use my own mind to describe them.**


	3. Metal London flying in the space

Hello, once again, Alex is back, actually she wasn't gone I had finished this a long time before I had finished the Eleventh Hour part 2.

**The Beast Below.**

Amy was floating in space, like an angel, her ginger hair fanning around the empty area, as the Doctor and I held her ankle, laughing and smiling.  
"Come on, Pond." The Doctor pulled Amy back inside the TARDIS. "NOW do you believe me?"  
"OK, your box is a time machine. It's really, really a time and space ship! We are in space! Whoo!" I cheered

"What are we breathing?" Amy asked, pulling a face.  
"I've extended the air shell - we're fine." All of a sudden the Doctor squatted down, he had probably seen something. "Now, that's interesting." So he had, we were flying over a metal spaceship. "29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth," The Doctor walked to the console as I noticed that Amy was nowhere to be seen. "And the entire human race packs its bags," I looked around the consoles for Amy, she wasn't there. "And moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."  
"Doctor?" I asked, hoping he had seen her.

"...migrating to the stars." He continued, ignoring my panic.  
"Doctor?" I tried again  
"Isn't that amazing?" He asked.  
"Doctor! Have you seen Amy?!" I shouted.  
Finally, the Doctor looked up from the console to see Amy wasn't there. He looked at me, as if expecting I had seen her.

"Doctor! Alex!" Amy yelled, from nearby. We opened the doors to see Amy clinging to the roof of the TARDIS.  
"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." The Doctor grinned as I pulled Amy inside, both of us falling to the floor, breathless.

"You could have helped." I glared at him.

"Oops."The Doctor helped Amy up then me, pulling us both to the TARDIS monitor. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...Shopping. " Amy and me chuckled, we both loved shopping. "Searching the stars for a new home."  
"Can we go out and see?" I asked, excitedly.  
"Course we can but first, there's a thing." The Doctor explained, putting a dampen on my feelings a bit.  
"What? Like a rule or something? Because if it's a rule I am more than likely to break it." I told him honestly. I was a rubbish rule keeper; I had always been chucked out of school for being a rule breaker… or just talking a lot. Either way it's how I was back then and still am now.  
" Nope, it's just a thing. An important thing. In fact, thing one – "He said while looking through a magnifying glass. "We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting."  
I looked back to the screen; it showed a little girl crying alone, no one even stopping to ask if she was okay. I absolutely hated it when people were crying alone, it made me feel upset and want to join them in their suffering.  
"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die." Amy patted my shoulder, she knew that I hated it too. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that  
hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" The Doctor suddenly appeared on the screen with the girl, she ran away from him. "Doctor?"

"I've got to know how he does that." I muttered to myself.  
The Doctor looked straight into the monitor and waved for Amy and me to join him. With a smile, we both ran out of the TARDIS.  
"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." I heard a tannoy call out over the constant chattering of the people around me.

I looked about and saw an arched glass ceiling through which I could see the stars. The market was a series of stalls and booths all very similar to a contemporary marketplace, which surprised me to notice there wasn't any flying cars or extremely tall buildings like there was in Sci-fi movies.  
"I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future." Amy looked around in wonder

"We've been dead for centuries." I gasped in realisation.  
"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one." The Doctor took me and Amy by the arms and walked forward with us two in tow. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"  
"What's wrong?" Amy looked around confused, as did I, there was nothing wrong here.  
"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" The Doctor asked us.

"Can't you just tell us?" I asked.

"It's quite obvious." The Doctor told me.  
"Is it...the bicycles?" Amy pointed to rickshaw. "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles. "  
"Says the girl in the nightie." The Doctor smirked.  
"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie." Amy whispered.

"And I'm my pyjamas." I gasped in fright looking down on my tight-fitting white shirt and short blue pyjama bottoms.  
"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." The Doctor urged us, I obliged though I didn't see anything out of the usual, people were shopping, walking hand-in-hand and some were even laughing… though not many.

"I hate guessing games." I muttered continuing to gaze around the area.  
"London Market is a crime-free zone." The tannoy repeated.  
"Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." The Doctor finally enlightened me and Amy with the information he had been withdrawing from us for the last few minutes before he ran over to a table and took a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He sets it gently on the floor and looks at it intently. He sets it back on the table. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish."He tapped the side of his nose and rejoined Amy and me. "Where was I?"  
"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked, in confusion while I just passed it down as the Doctor being the Doctor.  
"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?" The Doctor asked Amy… or me, I wasn't so sure which.  
"Where?" Amy enquired.  
The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed. "There."  
The little girl from the monitor was sitting alone on a bench crying. Everyone kept walking past, ignoring her. The Doctor, Amy and I headed towards her.

The Doctor, Amy and I were sitting on a bench facing the crying girl, I turned anywhere but the Doctor, avoiding his gaze. I hated people seeing my weaknesses, especially when I'm hundreds of years away from my little home in Leadworth, which just made a lot worst.  
"One little girl crying. So?" Amy said rather selfishly.  
"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." The Doctor replied, he must've have been a parent once to know that.

"Are you a parent?" I asked softly, I didn't really want him getting upset either.  
The Doctor was evidently startled at the question but didn't answer. "Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state."  
I watched the young girl get up from the bench as a lift bell rang. I continued to look until she was completely out of sight. I just hoped she was OK and that we hadn't intimidated her anymore than she had been.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked, bringing me back to my senses  
"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," The Doctor answered, reaching into his pocket. "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her." He handed Amy an ID wallet. "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."  
"But they're just things." I said with a shake of my head.  
DOCTOR: They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"  
"No. Hang on - what do I do?" Amy stopped him before whispering. "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"  
"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" The Doctor laughed as Amy sulked back into the chair, then checked his watch. "Meet me back here in half an hour."  
"What are you going to do?" Amy asked in a funny voice.  
"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." He stud up and added. "Badly." He leapt over bench, grabbed my hand and began to pull me away.  
"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy asked, which to be honest sounded more like something I'd do than him.  
"Yes." The Doctor agreed, letting go of my hand as we stopped outside a lift.  
"What about me?" I asked, wondering why we had stopped outside a lift.

"Amy left you with Leadworth, sorry. I believe that it is floor 2034." The Doctor apologised, as the lift doors opened.

"What do I have to do there?" I put my hand on my hip and stared at him intently

"Get in as much trouble as you possibly can, I have theory and if it works I may have already worked out what is going on." The Doctor explained.

"So, I'm like your experimental hamster?" I questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Go on, Squiggles." The Doctor patted my head and stroked my hair with a smug smirk. "Who is my favourite hamster?"

"I hate you." I glared at him as he began to walk off.

"See you in half an hour!" The Doctor called cheerfully.

"See you in half an hour." I mimicked, sticking my tongue out at him from behind his back, walking into the lift.

After escaping the cramped space of the lift, I looked around at my surroundings. For a second time so far, there was the same arched glass ceiling through which, yet again, stars were visible. But, it wasn't half like the busy area I had been in moments ago; it was almost exactly like Leadworth: it had a village green, with a small pond and many people lazing about on the freshly cut grass, the shops were almost exactly the same from my time minus a few clothes shops here and there but the biggest difference were the booths.

I felt absolutely alienated, no one I knew was here and quite frankly the smiley fellows in the booths weren't doing anything to help at all. But, I was Alex and I was not gonna let anyone see my weaknesses, especially people I didn't even know.

"Excuse me," I walked over to a small girl, with blonde straight hair in pigtails, and smiled at her. "Do you know if I can find anything that will probably get me in a huge amount of trouble?"

"Sorry, my mummy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." The young girl replied sweetly, going to walk off.

"Hi, I'm Alex. Not exactly strangers now, are we?" I introduced myself. "So, trouble now, tell me!"

"You could always trash the place or… no that would be too dangerous." The girl said thoughtfully.

"What? The more dangerous the better." I grinned, sinking down to her eye level and staring her straight in the face

"Destroy one of the booths." The girl whispered into my ear, before someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Now, that sounds like fun," I said to myself. "Thank you, Doctor!"

That's when I twisted around to see a black cloaked figure, watching me intently, I tilted my head and held out my hands in a sort of 'Bring it on' sort of way. The figure took a few steps forward and held out his hand so that his ring was near my face, next some gas flooded out and I hit the floor.

I woke up in a very comfortable chair and the first thing I saw, with extremely blurred vision, was one of the smiling fellows in the booth. I blinked away my blurry vision and sat up straight when I noticed four monitors in front of me in the style or retro television. There were 3 large buttons in front of me: 'Protest', 'Record' and 'Forget' which worried me greatly.  
"Welcome to voting cubicle 430A. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it." A computerised voice said from within the televisions.

"I wished to never find this place, so think that one through buster." Then realisation dawned on me as to who or more realistically what I was talking too. "And I'm talking to a television; the Doctor really is rubbing off on me."

I stud and looked around. "The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens."

"I will only let you know me if you give me your number," I giggled but the computer stayed silent and blank screened. "Thought so."

"A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll." The electric voice continued as I sat down. "Name –Alexis Sophia  
Pond. Age -… Unknown."  
"What, so you're super computer can't work out my age? It's not like I'm from the dawn of time. No, that's the Doctor." I giggled as the screen faded into another.  
"Marital status..." The computerised voice went on as I listened intently, of course I wanted to know if I got married anytime soon. " Unknown."

"Oh, great. So, you only know my name." I sighed sinking back and pulling my knees up to rest my head on them. "Lots of good you are." On the four screens, a video starts, showing an older man as a presenter. "Oh, marvellous. This is most likely gonna be documentary about potatoes."  
"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest...or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation - and we hope that you will - then press the 'forget' button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." The old man informed me.  
Images flashed across the screens of all sorts of scenes, too many and too fast for me to describe them. I reacted to all this new information badly and hit 'Forget'. As I wiped my tears, a video message started on the screen. It is from myself.  
"This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!" The clip of me begged myself, wow, never thought that would happen. So, I quickly turned the message off and looked around for some way out which apparently the only evident way was the door, seems I wasn't getting out anytime soon unless…  
"You know, I've never been a big fan of the government anyway." I slammed my fist down on the 'Protest' button. The figure in the booth turned to show its apparently very angry face and I quickly ran to the corner of the room as the floor slide open.

"Wooooooooohooooooo!" I screamed as I fell the down the chute.

"Oh, hey guys." I smiled as I landed on the soft ground.

"You are acting like this is completely natural." Amy said in disbelief.

"Maybe it is…" I teased Amy before putting a hand over my mouth and stating, "Gosh, it stinks."

"Hang on. How did you get here?" The Doctor asked as Amy said "What did you do?" At the same time.

"Got in trouble and I flirted with a machine then watched… Oh, I can't remember that bit, maybe it was _Finding Nemo_ or something like that, before I went against the government's demands and ended up here, nothing much." I shrugged then I grinned. "But that," I pointed from where I had come from, "was like the best Helter-Skelter ever!"

"High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." The Doctor explained to me and Amy, taking his sonic out and sonicing around, hopefully for an exit.

"We need one of those on the TARDIS." I pleaded, picking myself off the ground and looking around the vast, empty space. Well, I say empty, what I actually mean is 'Full of rubbish' and 'Smelly'  
"Where are we?" I asked, continuing to look around for any hint of to where we were.  
"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." The Doctor rambled to himself, but to be honest I had gotten used to it and it was quite funny now.  
Amy stud up, shakily and made up her own theory. "It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" She threw a piece of rubbish at me, so I threw a bit back.  
"Yes, but only food refuse." The Doctor put some to his nose and sniffed it. "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."  
I got down onto my hands and knees, feeling the texture of the floor beneath me. "The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed."  
"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor pondered more to himself than to me and Amy.  
"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." I urged Amy as I felt the floor through my hands.  
I heard an extremely distant moaning sound and quickly gasped, this was a mouth, and we were all in danger of getting swallowed at any moment now.  
"Err... It's not a floor, it's a..." The Doctor must've have realised around the same time that I did, then I thought back to mine and Amy's first adventure with the Doctor, that had included a giant eyeball and this time me and Amy got giant mouth instead, not much of an improvement. "So..."

The Doctor put his sonic away and I nodded at him, Amy needed to know this information no matter how scary it was.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered in horror to him.

"It's a what?" Amy asked us as I stud up again.  
"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place." The Doctor took her hands in his. "Go 'omm'."  
"Omm." Amy said, looking at him strangely.  
"It's a tongue." The Doctor said, his eyes boring into Amy's as he waited for her to process the information.  
"A tongue?" Amy gasped, shocked.  
"A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor cheered excitedly.

"Not a great moment, Doctor." I whispered in his ear  
"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!" Amy shouted stunned.  
"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." The Doctor dismissed her.  
"How do we get out?" Amy insisted him, her face still shocked.  
The Doctor took out his sonic again. " How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." I heard grunting. "Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?" I demanded.  
"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." He trailed off; I looked to see sharp teeth of a closed mouth. "Closed for business."  
"We can try, though." I headed forward.  
"No! Stop, don't move!" The Doctor said as the mouth heaved in agitation. "Too late. It's started.  
"What has?" I yelled over the noise of the mouth.  
"Swallow reflex!" The Doctor told us as we all fell into the refuse, the Doctor began sonicing the walls of the mouth that we were inside.  
"What are you doing?" Amy asked, I hoped to myself that he was looking for another way out.  
"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." The Doctor explained.  
"Chemo-what?" Amy asked.  
"The eject button." He informed us  
"How does a mouth have an eject button?" I asked, struggling to stay upright on the tongue.  
"Think about it!" The Doctor yelled as I heard the creature growl, and, on our knees, we all turned to see a wave of bile coming toward us. "Right, then." The Doctor looked at me and Amy, straightening his bowtie. "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!"  
Me and Amy yelled over the great grunting and splashing sounds before we hit the floor on the overspill pipe with a loud thud.

Now, read it back, there is one massive hint in the text, it's basically shouting "I'm a hint! I'm a hint." Well, maybe not… but if words could shout then I'm pretty sure it would be shouting that. And, here's an important word for the future 'Dreams' or 'Delusions' whichever one you prefer. I've tried to add a bit more of a difference here and there between Alex and Amy.


	4. Star whales and Smilers

**Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor Who but a girl can hope... right?**

**The Beast Below.**

When I came round I found myself, thankfully, out of the giant mouth and back on the ship. But, I also noticed that I was drenched and that, wherever I was, it stunk... badly.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are both covered in sick." The Doctor informed me and Amy as he noticed we had come round; not sure how though since he hadn't moved his gaze from the door he was examining. The phase 'Eyes on the back of my head' seemed adequate.  
"Where are we?" Amy asked as I looked around. We were a small corridor of some sort, it was metal and the only way out was the door the Doctor was scanning. And that didn't seem likely. So, we were stuck.  
"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Doctor guessed.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy grimaced as we helped each other up to our feet. But, I already knew that the smell wasn't the pipe... it was us.  
"That's not the pipe." The Doctor told us.  
"Oh." Amy realised, smelling herself. "Whoo! Can we get out?"  
"One door, one door switch, one condition." The Doctor moved to show the 'forget' button on the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" It was the exact same one from the voting Booth. "That's the carrot." The lights switched on to reveal two of the booth figures. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The faces spun to show a mad expression, the Doctor was obviously making them mad. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces span again to show anger, this was starting to worry me, we all had absolutely no idea how far they would go to shut the Doctor up. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?"  
The booths opened and the two figures stud and walked, slowly, towards me, Amy and the Doctor whilst we backed away.  
"Doctor?" Amy sounded worried too as the figures continued to advance.

"Doctor, please tell me you have plan that doesn't involve going into the mouth again." I pleaded, turning to the Doctor. I was beginning to think travelling with the Doctor was going to be a lot more than a walk in the park.  
That's when someone from behind us shot the figures. I turned to see a woman in a red cloak and long black dress, she looked to be in her late thirty's but it was hard to be sure. The woman twirled her pistol before she placed it back in its holster.  
"Look who it is." The Doctor looked at the woman with a smile. It made me wonder if they had travelled before or if they had just met. "You look a lot better without your mask."  
"You must be Amy and Alex. Liz. Liz 10." The woman asked after she had turned to see us.  
"Hi." Amy shook Liz's hand while I just waved.  
"Eurgh!" Liz wiped her hand on her cloak. "Lovely hair, you two. Shame about the sick."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes then glared at the Doctor. "Mr. Know-It-All over there reckoned it was the only way out."

I turned back to Liz as she headed for door, where Mandy waited. "You know Mandy, yeah?" Liz wrapped her arm around Mandy's shoulder. "She's very brave."  
"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked.  
"Stuck my gizmo on you." Liz tossed her device that she had been holding to the Doctor. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"  
"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." The Doctor told her  
"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." Liz disagreed with a shake of her head.  
"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?" The Doctor asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, " Liz complimented, "hair of an idiot..." The Doctor pointed like he was about to argue then ran his hand through his soaked hair instead. He probably knew better than to argue with a woman since me and Amy came along. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."  
"Your family?" The Doctor repeated. Whoever this woman was she obviously had history with the Doctor. A lot of history.  
"They're repairing." Liz said, solemn, as one of the figures began to move. "Doesn't take them long. Let's move." So, I followed behind everyone, lost in my thoughts. Why had the computer not known my age? I may not have been born on Starship U.K. but something was seriously wrong. And I was worried about what.

**The Beast Below**.

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II." Liz began to explain as we walked along the lower corridors. "Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy."

"Liz 10?" The Doctor repeated, most likely to himself.  
"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X." Liz confirmed. "And down!" We all quickly ducked as Liz turned and fired both her pistols at the figures. They both fell. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."  
Liz then took us down another corridor. It appeared to be a base of a vator shaft from the market earlier.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." Liz explained as the Doctor looked into a caged area where there were two tentacle things sticking up the lift shaft. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"  
"Doctor, I saw one of these up top." Amy informed us as I watched the tentacles thrash around the lift shaft. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."  
"Exactly like a root." The Doctor agreed. "It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."  
"What? Like an infestation?" Liz frowned.

"Someone must be helping it." I guessed, not looking away from the creature. "Feeding it."  
"Feeding my subjects to it." Liz agreed, angrily. "Come on. We've got to keep moving." Liz stormed off in anger and Mandy followed.  
"Doctor?" I asked anxiously, turning to him.  
"Oh, Amy, Alex." The Doctor sighed, looking sympathetically at creatures as they banged against the bars. "We should never have come here."

**The Beast Below.**

The Doctor and I walked carefully through the maze of glasses on the floor of Liz's room. It made me wonder why there were glasses on the floor, I know people get thirsty on a night but wouldn't she at least but them on a bedside cabinet?  
"Why all the glasses?" The Doctor asked.  
"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz replied, lying on her bed.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" I walked over to her, picking up her mask and looking intently at it. Something didn't seem right about it but I couldn't work out what it was.  
"Secrets are being kept from me." Liz explained. "I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" The Doctor began to pace as he asked this, he didn't seem happy anymore, I was right. Something was going on.  
"40. Why?" Liz responded.

"What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy gasped in disbelief after tying her hair back.

And she was right, Liz definitely looked at least in her early 40's but no one mistakes their own age, right? Maybe she was just a very good moisturiser.  
"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz told us as Amy and Mandy went to sit on the edge of her bed. And to be honest, I wasn't as freaked out about that as I should have been, but still I was missing something, something important. Something right in front of me.

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor joined Amy and Mandy on the bed whilst I tried to figure out what the mask was made of... maybe that would help.  
"Under cover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting..." Liz clarified as soon as I had figured out what it was made of...  
"Air-balanced porcelain." I commented, passing the mask to the Doctor.

"Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor added, holding the mask up to her face.  
"Yeah." Liz shook her head at us. "So what?"  
"Oh, Liz. So everything." The Doctor sighed.  
All of a sudden the door to the room opened, turning, I saw four hooded men enter.  
"What are you doing?" Liz demanded in outrage, climbing off her bed to face the them. "How dare you come in here?"  
"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK." One of the hooded men said without any emotion. "You will come with us now."  
"Why would I do that?" Liz retorted. The man's head span to show the face of an angry figure from the booths. "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor explained.  
"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen." Liz told the Smiler to its face. "On whose authority is this done?"

"The highest authority, Ma'am." It replied.  
"I AM the highest authority." Liz reminded the Smiler.  
"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." The Smiler responded  
"Where?" Liz enquired.  
"The Tower, Ma'am." It replied, causing unease to build in my stomach.

**The Beast Below.**

We were escorted to a large stone room containing high-tech machines, now this was where the sci-fi movies usually started. Through the grafting on the floor I had seen more of the tentacle creatures.  
"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked, as we both examined the large room.

"The lowest point of Starship UK." The Doctor replied, spinning with his arms out. "The dungeon."  
"Ma'am." A grey haired man in glass greeted Liz.  
"Hawthorne!" Liz exclaimed, not looking happy at all. "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" I asked upon spotting a few school children possibly the same age as Mandy walk around.  
"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast." Hawthorne explained. "For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" The Doctor said angrily, something was upsetting him and an emotional Doctor was not in any way good. He was now examining some equipment. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."  
The Doctor and I joined Liz by an open 'well' sort of thing with a railing around it. But on the inside seemed to be something alive... It was a large pink lump that was pumping rather quickly. It was a brain. A tortured brain.  
"What's that?" Liz questioned.  
"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..." The Doctor began, still looking down at the creature as I fixed my eyes on him.  
"Or?" Liz swallowed. But this question I knew the answer to and it wasn't good.  
"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button." I glared at her. How could anyone torture such a creature? In fact, how could someone be so oblivious to something they brought on themselves?

"I don't understand." Liz shook her head, confused.  
"Don't you?" The Doctor started to advance on Liz. "Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." Yet another electrical beam shot down into the creature's exposed brain. "Tell you what." He moved to another well and lifted the grate on it. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." I looked on in horror as one of the creature's broke free. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." The Doctor used his sonic and judging by everyone's reactions they'd all heard something. Everyone but me.  
"Stop it." Liz pleaded then turned to Hawthorne. "Who did this?"  
"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne replied.  
"I am the highest authority." Liz reminded him, furiously. "The creature will be released, now. I said now!" But no one moved. The smilers and Hawthorne seemed confused. "Is anyone listening to me?"

I looked over to the Doctor, who nodded and passed me the mask. I now realised that Liz's mask was a lot older than her face... around 160 years older... it was an antique... and it was perfectly sculpted to her face.

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor said, causing Liz to turn her head to him.  
"What about my mask?" Liz shrugged, not sensing the importance that me and the Doctor had.

I tossed her the mask and frowned as I said, "Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say."  
"Yeah, it's an antique, so?" Liz still didn't seem to be getting the point me and the Doctor was trying to put across to her.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor shook his head. "They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."  
"Nah, it's ten years." Liz tried to wave it off. "I've been on this throne ten years."  
"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," The Doctor took Liz's hand, but not in a romantic gesture, it was more forced. "Always leading you..." He then pulled her round to the voting area. "Here." As I joined the Doctor and Liz I realised the buttons read 'forget' and 'abdicate'.  
"What have you done?" Liz turned to Hawthorne horrified.  
"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne explained turning the screen on whilst I noted fear in Liz's eyes. She had created this and she was scared.  
"If you are watching this..." The recording of Liz started sounding sad. "If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London." I looked down at the real Liz as she sat down slowly. "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the 'forget' button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."  
"I voted for this?" Amy looked horrified as she realised just what she had done whilst I felt completely and utter terrible for causing such pain to the poor creature. "Why would I do that?"  
"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice." The Doctor replied, glaring at Amy. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"Oi." I yelled, grabbing the Doctor's attention. How dare he blame Amy for something when I had also made the same mistake. "I pressed forget too so don't you dare shout at Amy for something we both did."  
"I don't even remember doing it." Amy argued with the Doctor.

"I do." I countered. How come I remembered but Amy didn't? Something weird was going on, something very weird indeed.

"You did it. That's what counts." The Doctor's tone was cold and hard. It was quite scary to hear him like that, especially to me and Amy.  
"I'm... We're sorry." I apologised quietly, taken back by his tone.  
"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're both going home." The Doctor glowered at us.

"Why? Because we made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" Amy tried to protest with him as I remained quiet. Best not get involved anymore.

The Doctor began examining the instrument panels. "Yeah. I know. You're only human."  
"What are you doing?" Liz asked quietly, walking over to him.  
"The worst thing I'll ever do." The Doctor replied. "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it."  
"That'll be like killing it." I yelled, horrified he would do such a thing to the poor creature.  
"Look, three options." The Doctor looked up at me, Liz and Amy. "One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor anymore."  
"There must be something we can do, some other way-"Liz began, sounding just as emotional as I felt.  
"Nobody talk to me" The Doctor shouted, threateningly. "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"  
Knowing now wasn't exactly the best time to talk to the Doctor; I joined Amy and Mandy as they sat against the wall all of us watching helplessly as the Doctor worked. Perhaps travelling with the Doctor had been a bad choice, perhaps it was best if he sent us home to forget about him... No, what was I thinking? Me and Amy had waited 14 years for this man. I was not about to let him go so easily.

At that moment three children, possibly all in primary school, entered the room in an orderly fashion.  
"Timmy!" Mandy yelled, running to a small boy with relatively straight ginger hair. "You made it, you're OK!" But the boy didn't reply which seemed to upset Mandy slightly. "It's me - Mandy."  
I watched wearily as they stopped in front of one of the tentacles, ready to jump in at any time in case something went wrong. Pushing myself up from the wall, I went to move forward as the tentacle reached towards Mandy but instead of hurting her, it gently tapped Mandy on the back and lets her pet it.  
"Doctor, stop." Amy racing to the Doctor after a few minutes of complete silence. "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Then going to Liz and grabbing her by the hand. "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand." Before leading Liz to her voting area, the Doctor and me following.  
"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor yelled, trying to stop her. But it was too late, Amy forced Liz's hand down on the 'abdicate' button. The whale bellowed loudly and the whole ship shook, knocking me to the floor during this. "Amy, what have you done?"  
"Nothing at all. Am I right?" Amy sounded smug as she said this. Perhaps she had done good but I had definitely now had a bruise.  
"We've INCREASED speed." Hawthorne added, impressed.  
"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." Amy smiled over at Hawthorne.

"It's still here?" Liz questioned, confused as I stud up, rubbing my arm. "I don't understand."  
"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago." Amy started to explained softly to her. "It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." I knew now Amy was describing the Doctor, even before she turned to look at him. "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

**The Beast Below.**

I silently watched the Doctor, with Amy, as he stud alone looking out onto the star ship after a few more seconds of watching him I decided to walk over to him, mask in hand.  
"From Her Majesty." I held out the mask to him as Amy joined us too.

"She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Amy added, beaming over at me.  
"Amy, you could have killed everyone on this ship... Including your own sister." The Doctor muttered sadly, still not facing us.  
"You could have killed a Star Whale." Amy replied simply.  
"And you saved it." The Doctor faced us, looking a lot calmer than before but best not take chances with him. "I know, I know."  
"Amazing, though, don't you think?" I said quickly, changing the subject. "The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness."I looked at Amy and the Doctor softly. "And it just made it kind."  
"But, Amy, you couldn't have known how it would react." The Doctor shook his head at her.  
"YOU couldn't." Amy corrected him." But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" The Doctor finally smiled and pulled us both into his arms, hugging us tightly. "Hey. "  
"What?" The Doctor asked, his voice muffled from his head resting on my shoulder.

"Gotcha." Amy and me said in unison.  
"Ha! Gotcha." The Doctor chuckled.

**The Beast Below.**

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy enquired as we headed back to the TARDIS.

"For the rest of their lives." The Doctor answered before he wrapped his arms around mine and Amy' shoulders. "Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."  
"Sorry, what?" Amy gasped, stopping suddenly.  
"It's always a big day tomorrow." The Doctor replied. "We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." He unlocked the TARDIS and I immediately went inside, not waiting for them. Amy probably wanted to talk to the Doctor anyway.  
I waited a few moments before phone began to ring. I looked around for the source of the ringing and found an everyday telephone on the console. In fact how did people contact the Doctor? Wouldn't they be in another time zone or even another planet? How could a signal be that strong?

"People phone you?" Amy's voice interrupted my thoughts as her and the Doctor walked up to the console, where I was.  
"Well, it's a phone box." The Doctor shrugged, preparing to leave Star Ship UK. "Would you mind?"  
Amy nodded and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" She then muffled the phone against her shoulder. "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"  
"Which Prime Minister?" The Doctor asked, motioning for me to pull a lever which I did with a smile. We were about to meet a Prime Minister. But would this be a past, present or future one?  
"Er, which Prime Minister?" Amy asked then added to us. "The British one."  
"Which British one?" I sighed, knowing that the Doctor was getting agitated from not knowing.  
"Which British one?" Amy suddenly gasped her eyes widening as she passed the phone to the Doctor. "Winston Churchill for you."

Winston Churchill knew the Doctor? In fact Winston Churchill had the TARDIS's phone number? The Doctor must really trust him, well enough to give him the TARDIS number and would seem a lot since me and Amy didn't have it yet.

"Oh! Hello, dear." The Doctor greeted cheerfully. "What's up?" There was a long pause and then the Doctor added. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way."

And the TARDIS left Star Ship UK.

**A/N- Cold War, Journey to the centre of the TARDIS and Crimson Horror were amazing! Hide and Nightmare in Silver were Ok but Name of the Doctor, I died inside. One more thing, sorry for the absences I keep having but I'm a procrastinator, it's how I roll. **

**I fear I might have made Alex too much like the Doctor now :p**


	5. AN- Not to confuse you

**Okay, Alex now looks like Selena more. Don't worry you haven't missed anything it's just I changed my mind on the actress that looks most like her.**

**Updates coming in a few weeks. **

**TheOncomingSunshine x**


	6. Ironsides or Daleks?

**A/N- Sorry it's so short. **

**Victory of the Daleks-** **Doctor Who.**

"You mean THE Winston Churchill is right outside those very doors?" I gasped, pointing at the TARDIS doors.

"Yep." The Doctor smiled. "Amazing, don't you think?"

"Definitely." I agreed, but then added teasingly, "If it wasn't stolen."

"Borrowed." The Doctor corrected. "I borrowed her."

"Nope, I think stolen is the right word." I giggled.

"Oi, Romeo and Juliet, stop flirting." Amy yelled over at us. "Some of us want to meet Winston Churchill."

"We weren't flirting... more, joking." I retorted as the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

"Wait here." The Doctor ordered as he stepped out of the TARDIS. "Amy, Alex... "He held out an arm in introduction sort of way. "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor? Is it you?" I heard someone ask, someone who sounded exactly like Winston Churchill.

"Come on," I urged Amy, "I wanna meet Winston Churchill."  
Amy and I stepped out as I felt my eyes bore down on the man who stud just in front of the TARDIS as if it was normal, perhaps it was... The Doctor was one to meet many people, maybe Winston was one of them. Then I noticed the soldiers, weapons drawn and pointing at the Doctor.  
"Oh, Winston, my old friend!" The Doctor walked forward to shake Winston's hand but in return Winston just motioned his hand as though he wanted something. "Ah, every time!"  
"What's he after?" Amy asked.  
"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor replied. Churchill obviously knew what the TARDIS was capable of and wanted that power too, but I guess everyone would given the chance, including me.  
"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor!" Churchill argued with a determined attitude. "The lives that could be saved!" Now, if the Doctor hadn't been swayed by Churchill now I seriously wondered what it would take with the Doctor.  
"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor disagreed as he closed the TARDIS door.

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill threatened though with a teasing hint to his voice, he obviously didn't mean it.  
"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor smiled at Churchill.  
"At ease." Churchill told his soldiers, causing them to lower their weapons.

"You rang?" The Doctor reminded Churchill as he began to lead us out the room.

**Victory of the Daleks- Doctor Who.**

The Doctor, me, Amy and Churchill strode through the corridor of Churchill's bunker as an air raid began just above us. I tried to take my mind off the bombing and instead concentrated on the Doctor carrying Churchill's cane.  
"So you've changed your face, again." Churchill noted with a smile. Awesome, the Doctor could change his face... I just wondered how many times he'd done it and what he had looked like before.  
"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The Doctor shrugged it off.  
"Got it, got it, got it!" Amy cut in, looking around in wonder. "Cabinet War Rooms, right?"  
"Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." The Doctor agreed with a nod.  
"You're late, by the way." Churchill added as a young woman walked up to us with a clipboard and pen.  
"Requisitions, sir." The woman handed the equipment to him, waiting for him to finish with it.  
"Excellent. " Churchill grinned, looking at the papers.  
"Late?" The Doctor interrupted, frowning slightly.  
"I rang you a month ago." Churchill explained, signing the papers that the woman had given him.

"Not as bad as waiting 14 years." I remarked quietly. The Doctor, from what I knew, was always late and making a habit of it too.

"Really?"The Doctor mused, putting on his thinking face. "Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in."

"Or so he keeps saying." I put in, smirking at the Doctor. The Doctor had blamed the TARDIS when he had been late for me and Amy and now he was blaming the poor machine again for making us late for Churchill. Typical bloke, always blaming their tools.  
"Something the matter, Breen?" Churchill handed the clipboard back to her. "You look a little down in the dumps."  
"No, sir." Breen replied, hugging the clipboard. "Fine, sir."

Even though I could tell this was a lie, a bad one at that, I knew it was probably best to leave the sorrowful woman alone.  
"Action this day, Breen!" Churchill urged Breen with determination. "Action this day!"  
"Yes, sir." Breen nodded, forcing a smile as she glanced at me and Amy before she left.

"Excuse me, sir," an officer called over, "got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."  
"We shall go up top then, Group Captain!" Churchill ordered the Captain "We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?"  
"Why?" The Doctor asked.  
Churchill snatched back his cane. "I have something to show you."  
The Doctor looked over at me and Amy, mouthing, 'Oooh' making me and her giggle a little as we walked towards the lift with Churchill.

**Victory of the Daleks- Doctor Who.**

Me, the Doctor and Amy were stud in the lift as Churchill puffed on his cigar causing the Doctor to wave the smoke away from his face and making me take a step back.  
"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor." Churchill began. "Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."  
"Such as?" I frowned. I hated the concept of war, of the fighting and the weapons which caused death to those with family waiting at home. It was all just horrid.  
The lift stopped and Churchill opened the gate for us, "Follow me." With that, he walked out the lift and out onto the rooftop where a man in a white lab coat stud, watching the sky with a pair of binoculars.  
"Wow!" Amy breathed, looking at the sky where many barrage balloons were gathered around the while of London as well as many approaching German planes.  
"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill introduced the man in the lab coat.  
The Doctor just flashed him 'V for Victory' sign.  
"How d'you do?" Bracewell waved at us then turned back to look through his binoculars again.

The Doctor, Amy and I walked towards the edge of the building and looked out over London and the barrage balloons as bombs began to drop. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, half expecting that this was a really bad dream and that I was about to wake up in my bedroom, but when I opened them I was still met by the same horrific sight of war.  
"Oh, Doctor... Doctor, it's..." Amy looked truly speechless as she gawped on at the sight of war time London.  
"History." The Doctor finished.  
"Ready, Bracewell?" Churchill called.  
"Aye-aye, sir." Bracewell, in reply, gave Churchill a thumbs up. "On my order! Fire!"  
From within a sandbagged area, a laser shot out many German which destroyed them immediately.  
"Doctor? What was that?" I turned to him, hoping he'd know.  
"That wasn't human," the Doctor muttered to me and Amy, "that was never human technology. That sounded like... Show me!" The Doctor climbed a ladder to stand by Bracewell and I followed him. "Show me what that was!"  
"Advance!" Bracewell commanded.  
"Our new secret weapon!" Churchill called as a khaki coloured robot with wheels, an eye stalk, a gun and a plunger of some sort wheeled into view. It also had a utility belt around it, a small Union Flag under the eyestalk and the something on the top of the dome was covered so I couldn't see. I turned to the Doctor, who was watching the robot with horror. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?"  
"What are you doing here?" The Doctor demanded the robot, seeming very angry with it.  
"I am your soldier." The robot replied.

"What?" The Doctor shook his head.  
"I am your soldier." The robot repeated.  
"Stop this." The Doctor demanded. "Stop now! You know who I am, you always know."  
"Your identity is unknown." The robot replied.  
"Perhaps I can clarify things here; this is one of my Ironsides." Bracewell explained to the Doctor.  
"Your what?" The Doctor frowned.  
Bracewell turned to the Ironside. "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"  
"Yes." The Ironside answered.  
"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?" Bracewell added.  
"Yes." The Ironside repeated.  
"And what is your ultimate aim?" Bracewell asked.  
"To win the war!" The Ironside declared.

**Victory of the Daleks- Doctor Who.**

The Doctor was now looking over the diagrams and blueprints that showed the Ironsides in Churchill's office yet he still insisted that they were called 'Daleks.'

"They're Daleks! They're called Daleks!" The Doctor tried to tell Churchill.

However, I couldn't trust the Doctor's opinion on this matter as every bit of evidence supported Bracewell's Ironsides and as much as I wanted to believe the Doctor, everything he said Bracewell had evidence against.  
"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor!" Churchill persisted with a shake of the head. "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"  
"Invented them?" The Doctor scoffed, "Oh, no, no, no!"  
"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago." Churchill told the Doctor. "Fella's a genius."  
"A Scottish genius, too." Amy added rather unhelpfully. "Maybe you should listen to..."

"Look, whatever is going on here is completely udder control, Doctor. I think-"I started.  
"Shh." The Doctor hissed at me and Amy. "He didn't invent them! They're alien."  
"Alien?" Churchill repeated in disbelief.  
The Doctor, who seemed to be very agitated today, looked over his shoulder and I turned to see one of Bracewell's Ironsides wheel by.

"And totally hostile!" The Doctor added in a whisper, clearly he was suspicious about the Ironsides listening to the conversation but what harm, other than destroying a few German planes, had they come to so far? None, well no more than what an ordinary soldier ever had, they were perfectly harmless so I didn't see the Doctor's problem.  
"Precisely." Churchill agreed. "They will win me the war!" He turned over a blueprint to show a poster with one of the Ironsides on it that read 'to victory' on it, showing it to me, Amy and the Doctor before storming out of the room.  
"Why won't you listen?" The Doctor called after Churchill as me, the Doctor and Amy followed him out into the corridor. "Why call me in if you won't listen to me?!"  
"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts." Churchill confessed to us. "The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."  
"Yes! Right!" The Doctor said eagerly. "So destroy them! Exterminate them!"  
"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!" Churchill urged the Doctor.  
"I am imagining." The Doctor replied seriously as an Ironside passed us before Churchill entered a room. "Amy, Alex, tell him."  
"Tell him what?" Amy frowned as I tried to remember if I had ever met an Ironside before, which of course I hadn't.  
"About the Daleks!" The Doctor said as I stared at him, confused. I'd never ever even seen a Dalek before, what was I supposed to know about one?

"What would we know about the Daleks?" I asked in confusion.  
"Everything." The Doctor shook his head. "They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky, you don't forget that!" I turned to Amy, who just shrugged then back to the Doctor, who searched my face for a few seconds. "Amy, Alex... Tell me you remember the Daleks."  
"Nope," Amy replied.

"Sorry." I added.  
"That's not possible." The Doctor breathed before he entered the room that Churchill had just gone into, Amy following, whilst I stud there trying to figure out what the Doctor had meant when he had sais the Daleks had invaded Earth... if something as big as that had happened then how did I forget it? I then shook my head, dismissing any more thoughts about it as Amy didn't remember either, so maybe it hadn't happened for us yet, since the Doctor was a time traveller.  
"And 6... 2357, over!" Breen started as I walked in."2357, over!"  
An Ironside slide along, past me, the Doctor and Amy as I watched, along with the Doctor and Amy, whilst many women manned over radios and moved figures on a map, which was on a large table, doing as they were told to.  
"So they're up to something, but what is it?" The Doctor wondered as he watched Ironside work its way out the room. "What are they after?"  
"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy suggested, walking over to the Ironside with me following.

"Amy, Alex... Amelia, Alexis!" The Doctor hissed as I tapped the Ironside on its casing causing it to turn to me and Amy, focusing its eyestalk on us.  
"Can I be of assistance?" The Ironside questioned.  
"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friend reckons you're dangerous." Amy started.

"That you're an alien. Is it true?" I summarised for the Ironside.  
"I am your soldier." The Ironside replied as I turned to the Doctor, who was watching thoughtfully, with a shrug.  
"Yeah. Got that bit." Amy nodded. "Love a squaddie."

"What else, though?" I asked as I realised Amy wasn't getting anywhere.  
"Please excuse me." The Ironside informed us. "I have duties to perform."

"I have duties to perform." I mocked, crossing my arms in frustration at the lack of answers, as it wheeled away.  
The Doctor walked over to Churchill, removing the cigar from his mouth as he approached the British Prime Minister. I knew the Doctor was desperate for everyone to believe him but everything I knew of the Ironsides beat the Doctor's thoughts on Daleks.  
"Winston, Winston, please." The Doctor pleaded.  
!We are waging total war, Doctor!" Churchill began. "Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."  
"Wait till the Daleks get started." The Doctor put in but Churchill didn't seem to listen.  
"Men, women and children slaughtered." Churchill said, frowning. "Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."  
"Yeah?" The Doctor countered. "Try the Earth in flames!"  
"I weep for my country," Churchill told the Doctor. "I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."  
The Doctor followed Churchill as he moved round the table. "But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope."  
"But for how long?" Churchill asked as he signed more papers. "Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

"Doctor, listen to him... They are Ironsides!" I cut in before anyone else could say anything. "No-one of us here but you actually know what a Dalek even is."  
"Can I be of assistance?" An Ironside questioned.  
"Shut it!" The Doctor addressed the Dalek before turning to Churchill again. "Listen to me. Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!"  
"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil!" Churchill informed us with a strong tone. "These machines are our salvation!" Suddenly the all-clear siren sounded, helping me relax a bit. "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now."  
As soon as Churchill left I turned to the Doctor and shook my head at him. His actions were totally un-Doctor like.

"What is wrong with you?" I questioned, leaving the room before the Doctor and Amy followed. I felt sorry for Bracewell... every bit of his hard work was being critised by the Doctor, who was being uncharacteristically horrid today. I just needed to get away from him for a while, maybe go talk to Churchill about the Doctor's attitude.

"Doctor, it's the all-clear." Amy stated as they both joined me. "Are you OK?"  
"What does hate look like, you two?" The Doctor asked as he twisted a cap in his hands.  
"Hate?" I shrugged. I had no idea what the Doctor was going to do next and that frightened me a little. I had only just begun travelling with this man but he seemed intent on proving his point when he was certain he was right, but today he seemed too mad with the Ironsides for nothing so maybe he wasn't right this time... maybe he was wrong and the Ironsides WERE good.  
"It looks like a Dalek." The Doctor notified me and Amy with a firm tone and expression. The Doctor was truly positive that the Ironsides were Daleks, but just what was he going to do to prove it? "And I'm going to prove it." He then tossed the cap before placing it on a desk as we walked out together.

**Victory of the Daleks- Doctor Who.**

The Doctor, Amy and I strode into the room where Bracewell and a few technicians worked as well as an Ironside near Bracewell's desk. I looked around the room; it was filled with work tools, sheets and a few phones.

"All right, Prof!" The Doctor called to Bracewell. "The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."  
" Just doing my bit." Bracewell replied with a smile.  
"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy complimented after picking up a spanner.  
I looked at Bracewell and smiled. He had never really stopped smiling since I had seen him. He seemed a fun person to be around, quite the opposite of the Doctor right now. Next to me the Doctor sat on a chair and began reading a file.  
"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Bracewell chuckled, while Amy smiled back. It was times like this that I actually wished to be Scottish... so I could fit into these little conversations.  
"How did you do it?" The Doctor looked up at Bracewell as I looked down at him. "Come up with the idea?"  
"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Bracewell questioned.

"Thinking." I supplied which got me a little nod from Bracewell.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" The Doctor tossed the file back onto the desk.  
"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head!" On the word 'teem' Bracewell moved his hands to his head and shook them a little, perhaps for exaggeration. "Wonderful things! Like... let me show you." I followed Bracewell, who began to show me and Amy some files before the Doctor joined us. "Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"  
"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor mused. Now that certainly was desperate. The Doctor was desperate to prove the Daleks were real but to suggest that Bracewell's ideas weren't his own... that was just desperate.  
"No, no, no, no." Bracewell smiled the Doctor's comment off. "These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are... "An Ironside brought Bracewell his tea. "Thank you...the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."  
"I don't know what you're up to, Professor," the Doctor began darkly, "but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"  
"Yes, Doctor." Churchill agreed as he entered the room, followed by an Ironside. "Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"  
"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too!" The Doctor argued as an Ironside approached.

"You are over-exaggerating, Doctor." I told him with a sigh, now fed up of his Dalek stories. "They are Bracewell's Ironsides."  
"Would you care for some tea?" An Ironside asked the Doctor. Only what happened next shocked me and probably everyone else in the room by the look on their faces... the Doctor had not shut the Ironside this time instead he disturbed the tray, that held the cup, causing them to hit the floor. I took a tentative step back and watched the Doctor in horror. He was now scaring me and I did not like it.

"Stop this!" The Doctor shouted. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"  
"We seek only to help you." The Ironside replied.  
"To do what?" The Doctor asked.  
"To win the war." The Ironside told him.  
"Really?" The Doctor mumbled. "Which war?"

I frowned at that, Bracewell had created the Ironsides for the sole purpose to win this war and this war only. Bracewell was also in firing line of any of the Doctor's violence which made me slightly upset since he was usually so happy and smiley.  
"I do not understand." The Ironside admitted.  
"This war, against the Nazis?" The Doctor started. "Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"  
"I do not understand." The Ironside repeated. "I am your soldier."  
"Oh, yeah? OK." The Doctor turned and picked up a giant spanner. I knew he would hit the Ironsides with it but I also knew there was no way of stopping him now, he was too mad. "OK, soldier, defend yourself!" With that the Doctor hit the Ironside with the spanner.  
"Doctor, what the devil...?!" Bracewell frowned at the Doctor's action.  
"You do not require tea?" The Ironside asked as the Doctor continued hitting it.  
"Stop it!" Bracewell pleaded the Doctor. "Prime Minister, please!"  
"Doctor, please, these machines are precious." Churchill tried.

I was tempted to grab the Doctor back but I was too scared to do it and, looking around the room, everyone else was too. The Doctor was beyond controllable now which was really frightening. If he attacked an innocent being for... whatever was annoying him then what would he be like with me and Amy? I shuddered at the thoughts... maybe it was best if we left for our own safety.  
"Come on!" The Doctor urged it, grabbing it's eyestalk and forcing it to face him. "Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!"  
"I must protest!" Bracewell interrupted.  
"What are you waiting for?" The Doctor frowned. "You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" Again, he hit the Ironside with the spanner.  
"Doctor, stop it! It will kill you!" I tried to push him back but he refused to move.  
"Please desist from striking me." The Ironside said. "I am your soldier."  
"You are my enemy!" The Doctor, with each word, hit the Ironside with the spanner. "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!"

The Doctor, then, kicked the Ironside back making it roll backwards. I looked over at Amy and we exchanged a shock glance. I was unsure what would happen next but I was pretty sure the Ironside would not retaliate... it just seemed to be observing the Doctor which was slightly weird.  
"Correct." The Ironside agreed. "Review testimony."  
"I am the Doctor." The Doctor's voice replayed. I looked over to the Doctor, he had been right all along... they were Daleks and they had been planning something. "And you are the Daleks!"

"Testimony?" The Doctor repeated. "What are you talking about, testimony?"  
"Transmitting testimony now." The Dalek told the other one.

"Transmit what, where?" The Doctor asked.  
"Testimony accepted!" The other Dalek declared.

"This does not sound good." I muttered to the Doctor. "What have you done now?"  
"Get back!" The Doctor commanded, pushing me and Amy behind him. "All of you!"

"Marines!" Churchill called. "Marines! Get in here!"

"No, don't!" I tried as I realised the Daleks would probably kill them but I was too late; two marines entered and both were killed by one of the Daleks.  
"Stop it!" Bracewell ordered. "Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!"  
"We are the Daleks!" The Daleks corrected.  
"But I created you!" Bracewell exclaimed.

"No." The first Dalek disagreed, shooting off Bracewell's hand to reveal many wires and circuits. "We created you!"

I gasped in shock as I looked at Bracewell's, now burnt, machine hand. I had really liked Bracewell, he was caring and always upbeat but it seemed that may have been trick to lure us in and if it had been then it definitely worked.  
"Victory!" The Daleks called out in unison. "Victory! Victory!"

They suddenly teleported away. I stud silently for a few seconds, looking anywhere but the dead marines on the floor which led me to meet eyes with the Doctor. He looked shocked too and slightly scared, not the Doctor I knew, so whatever the Daleks were obviously bad news.  
"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy questioned.  
"I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was." The Doctor explained. "I was their plan!"

The Doctor then ran out the room. I sighed and looked over at Amy before we both set off to follow him. The Doctor had been so... different today, so emotional which had led to one too many mistakes.

"Doctor, wait up!" I called.  
The Doctor entered the room where the TARDIS was before he ran towards the machine with me and Amy following shortly behind.  
"'Testimony accepted!' That's what they said! My testimony." The Doctor reminded me and Amy.

"Don't beat yourself up. You were right." Amy said as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door. "What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"  
"This is what I do." The Doctor informed us. "It's dangerous, so wait here."

"I'm not waiting." I disagreed which caused the Doctor to turn to me. "I've waited long enough for you... I know how dangerous it's gonna be but... I don't care."

"Alex..." The Doctor groaned as I put on my innocent face, "fine! But ONLY you."  
"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy frowned just as Churchill joined us.  
"Safe as it gets around me." The Doctor waved, then grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the TARDIS.

I stud at the railing as the Doctor worked at the consoles before he checked the monitor where the Dalek ship appeared.

"Bingo!" The Doctor grinned at me.

**A/N- Sorry it took so long, it ended up I had to rush the ending bit so it may not be perfect. I have started a few chapters already but it's gonna take a while for the next 3 or 4.**


End file.
